Le Coeur de l'Océan
by Serleena
Summary: Un étrange colis arrive au Q.G, avec à l'intérieur un médaillon mystérieux. Que doivent faire ceux qui le reçoive ?
1. Moitié moitié

**Et voilà c'est reparti pour une nouvelle histoire. Encore un drôle de truc qui tombe sur l'uniforme de nos militaires préférés. Naturellement, persos FMA pas à moi, ça vaut pour toute la fic.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie tombait à seaux sur Central. Debout derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, Roy Mustang, colonel de son état, regardait ruisseler cet élément qu'il détestait. Cette eau qui le fait se sentir inutile lorsqu'il est censé utiliser son alchimie. Et s'il y a une chose qu'il n'aime pas, c'est bien se sentir inutile. Roy soupira doucement. Sa fenêtre donnait sur l'entrée du Q.G, et il aperçut soudain deux silhouettes familières remonter l'allée en courant.

L'une d'elle se distinguait par le manteau rouge qu'elle portait, et l'autre par sa taille imposante. Mustang sourit : le FullMetal alchemist était de retour. Voilà qui lui procurerait une distraction bienvenue en ce jour d'ennui. Le beau colonel s'étira. Pratiquer son sport favori, le taquinage de crevette, lui rendait toujours sa bonne humeur.

Il alla donc s'asseoir, et attendit avec une certaine impatience sa victime. Ladite victime était trempée comme une soupe, et de mauvais poil comme à chaque fois qu'il fallait rendre un rapport. Alphonse, son petit frère, essayait encore une fois de persuader son frère de rester calme.

« Comment veux-tu rester calme face à une andouille pareille ? » rétorqua Edward.

« Mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'à chaque colère que tu pique c'est lui qui remporte la manche ? Si tu restes calme ça va complètement le déstabiliser. Essaie tu va bien voir. » insista l'armure.

Edward grommela. Rester calme … autant demander à un pingouin s'il n'a pas vu passer un dromadaire. Le cadet Elric se retira dans la chambre qui leur était assignée, pendant que son aîné tentait de ne pas défoncer la porte du bureau de son supérieur.

« _Al a raison. Mustang sait que je m'énerve facilement, et il en profite. Seulement je suis incapable de rester zen quand il s'agit de ma taille. Alors comment faire ? Oh je sais._ » se dit le blondinet.

Il inspira un grand coup, frappa et attendit la réponse du brun. Derrière son bureau, Roy retint à grand peine un sursaut de joie. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le plus jeune alchimiste que ce pays ait connu. Le colonel afficha une mine carnassière. Ed le regarda cinq secondes, puis fronça les sourcils comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« ? »

Le jeune s'avança ensuite après l'avoir salué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon petit FullMetal ? Tu n'arrives pas à me voir ? » lança Roy

« _Du calme Ed._ Non j'ai simplement l'impression que vous avez pris un coup de vieux, depuis notre dernière rencontre. » répondit calmement Ed.

Roy fronça les sourcils devant cette réplique dite sérieusement. Un coup de vieux ? En un mois ? L'adolescent déposa son rapport.

« Toi en tout cas tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi terre-à-t … » tenta à nouveau le colonel.

« Oh ! » coupa le blond.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Mustang.

Il vint son subordonné se pencher vers lui, et lui arracher un cheveu.

« Un cheveu blanc ! Voyez j'avais raison. » dit Ed en montrant sa prise.

Mustang pâlit. Déjà un cheveu blanc ? A tout juste trente ans ? Il vieillissait si vite que ça ? Le brun regarda ensuite le cheveu tomber lentement au sol. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Ed l'avait décoloré avec l'alchimie. Le blond retint un sourire de triomphe devant la mine catastrophée de son supérieur.

« Colonel ? Vous ne lisez pas mon rapport ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Hein ? Le rapport ? Je le lirais plus tard. Allez file j'ai du boulot. »

Ed ne se fit pas prier et lui tourna le dos, souriant largement. Cette fois il avait gagné. En rejoignant son supérieur, Riza Hawkeye s'étonna de voir le jeune sourire de la sorte. Ensuite, elle découvrit l'expression abattue du colonel.

« Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Hawkeye, vous trouvez que je suis vieux ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Edward vient de me trouver un cheveu blanc ! Vous vous rendez compte à mon âge ? » s'exclama Mustang.

Le lieutenant resta interdite. Depuis quand se souciait-il de son âge ?

« Mais enfin colonel, ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Un cheveu blanc ça arrive même à des gens plus jeune que vous. Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, vous avez mieux à faire que de surveiller vos cheveux. » répondit-elle.

Elle déposa les dossiers qu'elle tenait dans les bras, et déposa un paquet à côté. Roy fronça les sourcils, et la regarda.

« Vous me faites des cadeaux maintenant lieutenant ? » sourit-il.

Riza le dévisagea.

« Euh … non ce n'est pas de moi malheureusement. »

« Malheureusement vous dites. Eh bien, si c'est si ennuyant que ça, ne vous gênez donc pas pour m'en faire. » continua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Hawkeye ne sut quoi penser de ces paroles. La prenait-il pour une de ces filles qui lui envoyait sans arrêt des bricoles, ou bien est-ce qu'il apprécierait vraiment qu'elle lui offre quelque chose ? Toujours est-il qu'elle ne dit rien. Roy ouvrit le paquet, et découvrit un bijou suspendu à une chaîne. Rond, en demi-cercle d'une belle couleur bleue, avec une moitié de trou au milieu.

Un petit mot était joint à ce colis, ainsi que son lieutenant lui fit remarquer. Mustang déplia la feuille.

« _Le salut est dans la moitié et dans l'entier, le Cœur vaincra le démon des eaux et le roi des mers et des océans sera libre._ »

« Hein ? » fit Roy.

Une chose était sûre, ça ne venait pas d'une de ses admiratrices. Roy replia la feuille, la remit avec le bijou puis déposa le tout dans un tiroir.

De son côté, Ed racontait non sans rire le petit tour qu'il avait joué à son supérieur. Al se dit que pour une fois, tout s'était passé dans le calme, donc bon. Quand son aîné eut terminé son récit, il lui désigna un paquet qui lui était destiné. Ed alla l'ouvrir, se demanda bien qui lui envoyait ça. Il en sortit un bijou, l'exacte copie de celui qu'avait reçu son supérieur, avec le même mot. Le FullMetal l'observa un instant, avant de le ranger, déclarant qu'il ne savait pas qui le lui avait expédié.

La journée passa paisiblement, et les deux alchimistes oublièrent complètement leur colis du matin. Toutefois en rentrant chez lui, Roy retrouva le paquet dans la poche de son manteau.

« _Comment est-ce arrivé là ? Je n'y aie plus touché depuis ce matin._ » s'étonna-t-il.

Le colonel le déposa sur sa table de chevet, et alla préparer son dîner. Toutefois en allant se coucher, il reprit le médaillon qu'il contempla.

« _J'aimerais toutefois savoir qui me l'a envoyé._ » pensa-t-il.

Il soupira, reposa le bijou et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

« Tiens nii-san, tu as rapporté le bijou ? » demanda Al. 

« Quel bijou ? »

« Celui-l … ! »

ZWIP ! Le médaillon venait tout bonnement de jaillir de la grosse main du cadet, pour aller atterrir aux pieds d'Edward. Le blond haussa les sourcils, puis le ramassa.

« Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir ramené. » dit-il.

« Pourtant, il était dans la poche de ton manteau. Tu as vu comme il m'a sauté des mains ? » reprit Al.

« Mais non, tu l'as simplement échappé. »

« Je ne crois pas, regarde. »

L'armure lui tendit la main, et son frère le déposa dedans. Il ne fallut pas cinq secondes pour que le médaillon en jaillisse comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Le FullMetal l'attrapa au vol.

« Tu vois bien. »

« Etrange. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. » déclara le blond.

« Moi non plus. Mais pour l'heure, il faut aller manger. »

« Hm. »

Ed reposa le bijou, et se rendit au réfectoire. Il se servit et alla s'asseoir. Cling, entendit-il.

« _Cling ? Comment ça cling ?_ » pensa le blond.

Ca venait de sa poche. Il y porta une main pour trouver devinez quoi … le médaillon. Aussitôt il l'y remit. Là c'était vraiment bizarre. Ed était certain de ne pas l'avoir emporté. Alors, que faisait-il dans sa poche ?

« _Va falloir que je découvre qui m'a expédié ce truc. Ou ce que c'est que ce médaillon._ »

A ce niveau-là Ed, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Le lendemain, Mustang se rendit à son bureau. Ses subordonnés étaient comme d'habitude arrivés avant lui. Ils lui adressèrent le salut militaire. Mustang ôta son manteau, et entendit quelque chose tomber.

« C'est à vous ça ? » demanda Havoc en se baissant pour le ramasser.

« Oui mais je … »

« WOUAIE ! »

Le sous-lieutenant lâcha le médaillon qui revint sur le plancher des vaches.

« Ce machin m'a électrocuté ! » s'exclama le blond en secouant sa main.

Roy reprit le bijou, étonné.

« Comment ça électrocuté ? Les bijoux ne contiennent aucune électricité. » dit-il.

« Et pourtant je viens de me prendre une bonne décharge ! » insista le grand blond.

Roy passa distraitement le médaillon autour de son cou. Etrange, il ne l'avait pas prit ce matin. Son lieutenant vint déposer une nouvelle pile de dossiers, accueillis comme il se doit par un regard incendiaire du brun. Il fut toutefois forcé de se mettre au travail. Fort heureusement pour lui, le téléphone le délivra de ce calvaire. On réclamait l'équipe de Roy en renfort pour la capture d'une bande de criminel.

Le jeune colonel rassembla donc ses troupes, et se rendit dans le secteur concerné.

* * *

Il y avait déjà une unité de soldats présente sur place, et pas mal de blessés. Mustang aperçut des éclairs. Des alchimistes. Manquait plus que ça. Il enfila donc ses gants. Très vite une première langue de feu vint semer la confusion dans les lignes adverses. Le brun allait recommencer quand il sentit quelque chose qu'il avait en horreur : une goutte d'eau. 

« _Vite avant que je puisse plus m'en servir._ » pensa-t-il.

Clac boum ! Plusieurs armes des criminels se retrouvèrent en partie détruite. La pluie tomba pour de bon cette fois, au même moment ou Roy claquait à nouveau des doigts. Chacun pensait alors qu'il ne se produirait rien, et Hawkeye s'apprêtait déjà à le faire reculer. Sauf que … suite au claquement de doigts, ce ne fut non pas des gerbes de feu qui sortirent … mais des gerbes d'eau.

« C'est nouveau ça ! » s'exclama Roy.

Abasourdi, il regarda son gant. Depuis quand les flammes faisaient-elles place à de l'eau ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il refit un essai. Un gros jet d'eau balaya les criminels. Les soldats en profitèrent pour se lancer à l'assaut, et les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » dit Roy.

« Colonel comment avez-vous faire pour faire jaillir de l'eau ? » interrogea Fuery.

« Aucune idée, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait pu se passer. Jamais au grand jamais, l'alchimiste de flamme n'avait fait apparaître de l'eau au bout de ses doigts. C'était contre-nature. De retour au Q.G, Mustang claqua à nouveau des doigts. Une petite flamme tout à fait normale apparut.

« _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Comment ai-je pu produire de l'eau alors même que mon gant est conçu pour faire des étincelles ? C'est aussi en contradiction totale avec mon alchimie._ » songea le colonel.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas logique, pas scientifique. Mustang enleva ses gants, perplexe. Il reproduisit son cercle sur une feuille de papier, et l'activa. Des flammes surgirent, consumant le papier. Ses subordonnés le regardaient faire, sans comprendre eux non plus ce qui avait bien pu clocher.

« _Ca ne vient ni de mon cercle ni de mes gants. Alors d'où bon sang ?_ » se dit Roy.

Cet étrange phénomène l'obsédait. Quoi de plus normal. Vous imaginez vous, si en activant votre briquet vous avez un petit jet d'eau ? Le colonel enrageait de ne pas trouver d'explication. Bien évident, ça lui avait sauvé la mise à ce moment-là. Mais si jamais ça devait se reproduire, il aimerait bien savoir le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

De son côté, le FullMetal se posait aussi des questions. Il avait fait plusieurs expériences avec son frère et le médaillon. Quel que soit l'endroit où il ait pu poser le médaillon, celui-ci se retrouvait toujours dans sa poche. Alphonse avait surveillé le bon déroulement des expériences, et il avait souvent vu le bijou disparaître purement et simplement. Edward lui-même fut témoin de ce phénomène. 

De même, il paraissait le seul à pouvoir toucher le médaillon. Tous ceux qui avaient essayé avaient essuyé une décharge électrique. Pour l'heure, le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit. Lui aussi avait passé sa moitié autour du cou. Il la tenait d'ailleurs devant les yeux, cherchant une explication. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose dans la sphère bleue.

« Al regarde ça : il y a un symbole à l'intérieur. » dit-il en se redressant.

L'armure se rapprocha aussitôt. Ed se colla à lui pour qu'il puisse voir.

« Ah oui tu as raison. Tu crois que c'est un symbole alchimique ? »

« Peut-être. Mais je doute que ce soit suffisant comme explication. Ecoute j'ai une idée : je vais l'apporter à un bijoutier. J'en saurais sûrement davantage. » exposa l'alchimiste.

« D'accord. »

Le blond attrapa son manteau, et sortit. Il se rendit dans le centre-ville, et poussa la porte du premier joaillier qu'il trouva.


	2. Légende marine

**Bien, nous allons savoir ce que cache le médaillon qu'on reçu nos militaires. Ravie qeu ça vous aie plus, et bonne lecture **

* * *

« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le bijoutier chez qui Ed était entré.

Le jeune alchimiste marcha jusqu'au comptoir.

« Voilà, j'ai reçu ce bijou mais je ne sais absolument pas de qui. Et il y a aussi un symbole à l'intérieur. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire si vous le connaissez ? » raconta le blond en montrant le médaillon.

Le bijoutier le prit, et bien évidemment le relâcha aussitôt.

« C'est normal. Vous feriez mieux de l'examiner à distance. » avertit le blond.

« Il a l'air ancien. En tout cas c'est une pièce magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu un saphir d'une telle beauté. On vous l'a envoyé vous dites ? »

Le bijoutier avait dit ça d'un air soupçonneux. Ed sortit alors sa montre en argent.

« Si je vous le dis. »

« Entendu monsieur l'alchimiste. C'est que de nos jours voyez-vous… »

« Je vois très bien, certainement mieux que vous d'ailleurs. Et donc ? Vous ne pouvez rien me dire d'autre ? » reprit le FullMetal.

« Euh non, monsieur l'alchimiste. » répondit le bijoutier contrit.

« Bien, je vous remercie. »

Ed reprit le médaillon et le passa à son cou. Bon, échec pour cette fois-ci. Tout en reprenant le chemin du Q.G, l'ado réfléchissait. Il savait que ce bijou était ancien, et que lui seul pouvait y toucher. En outre, il paraissait incomplet, et possédait un symbole à l'intérieur. Voyons … où pourrait-il bien trouver des réponses ?

« Mais c'est bien sûr ! La bibliothèque ! » s'exclama-t-il à la surprise des passants.

Aussitôt il fit demi-tour pour s'y rendre. De là il appela son petit frère pour qu'il vienne l'aider dans ses recherches.

« On cherche quoi au juste ? » questionna Al une fois à la bibliothèque.

« Tout ce qui a un rapport avec les bijoux anciens. » répondit Ed en retirant un gros livre.

Rassembler des ouvrages sur le sujet ne fut pas bien dur : ce n'était pas courant comme thème. Une fois qu'ils en eurent suffisamment, ils s'installèrent à une table pour commencer. Ed ôta le médaillon et le posa entre lui et son frère. Durant un long moment, chacun fut plongé dans les livres. On entendait ainsi que le bruit des pages qui se tournaient.

« Hé Ed ! Regarde je crois que j'ai trouvé. » fit soudain Alphonse.

Il tourna le livre face à son frère. Ed reconnut le médaillon, en entier cette fois. Rond, très bleu et avec une perle au centre, rattaché par une chaîne en argent. Il parcourut le texte qui accompagnait le dessin :

« _Le Cœur de l'Océan. Selon la légende il appartiendrait au dieu des mers Poséidon. Ce bijou possèderait quelques pouvoirs, notamment une maîtrise alchimique de l'eau et du tonnerre. Une autre partie de la légende, plus récente, affirme que le dieu a été emprisonné par la néréide Callirohé au fonds de l'océan. Seuls les élus du dieu pourront permettre sa délivrance, armés du Cœur. Le salut est dans la moitié et dans l'entier, le Cœur vaincra le démon des eux, et le roi des mers et des océans sera libre._ »

Ed écarquilla les yeux en lisant cette phrase. Exactement ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le mot joint au bijou. Non ... ce n'était quand même pas vrai cette légende. Le FullMetal en vint à penser qu'on lui avait fait une blague.

« Je ne sais pas Ed. Pour que tu sois le seul à pouvoir toucher ce médaillon, et surtout qu'il disparaisse pour atterrir dans ta poche … honnêtement j'ai de sérieux doutes. Ou bien c'est vrai, ou bien celui qui t'a fait cette blague a réussi là un tour de maître. » déclara Alphonse.

« Moi aussi, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Un dieu … ça par contre c'est un peu fort. »

« Oui. Que fait-on à présent ? »

« Rien. Je vais garder le médaillon, puisque d'une on ne sait pas d'où il vient et de deux, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. » répondit Ed.

Il referma le livre, et tous deux allèrent remettre les autres à leur place. C'est donc en ayant l'impression d'en savoir moins qu'avant que nos deux frères sortirent de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, bien loin de Central …

« Les humains … le Cœur est chez ces stupides créatures. Les élus en ont déjà pris possession. Mais … plus pour longtemps … »

A l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix, plusieurs paires d'yeux luisant dans l'obscurité apparurent.

« Allez me le chercher ! »

Des grondements suivirent cet ordre, et les yeux disparurent.

« Une fois que j'aurais le Cœur de l'Océan, plus rien ne s'opposera à mon règne sur les mers … et la terre. Poséidon est enfermé et seul le Cœur peut le libérer. Si je le détruis, il sera prisonnier pour l'éternité. »

Il n'y avait personne pour voir le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres, révélant une dentition digne d'un troll de Troy. Quant aux élus vous vous en doutez, ils ne se doutent pas une minute de ce qui les attends. Roy était encore en train de jouer avec les dossiers, le jouet favori des militaires. Ces petits objets les amusent toute la journée, ils ne s'en lassent pas. En plus il y en a de différentes couleur, de différentes tailles … bref y'a de quoi bien s'amuser.

« Dites lieutenant, trouvez pas que mon bureau est assez ... décoré comme ça ? » lança Mustang.

« L'expression artistique ne connaît pas de limite, colonel. » répondit Riza qui venait de déposer une autre pile.

Roy sourit devant la répartie de sa subordonnée.

« Vous devriez songer à organiser une exposition de dossiers, colonel. » lança Kain.

« Ouais. Ceux qui ont plus de trois jours de retard peuvent être considérés comme des pièces de musée. » répondit Roy.

Cette petite remarque fit sourire l'équipe y comprit Hawkeye.

« En tout cas j'imagine le thème de l'exposition : l'évolution des dossiers à travers les âges. » fit Havoc.

« Ah ben non, on dirait que je mets des siècles à les traiter. » releva Roy.

« Et pourtant … » lança Riza.

« Ben ça fait plaisir ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente, fondez donc la SPD : la Société Protectrice des Dossiers. » rétorqua Mustang.

Des rires succédèrent à cette réplique. Riza sourit à son supérieur, qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. La jeune femme rosit légèrement. Le silence se réinstalla.

« Roooh mais j'en ai marre de cette paperasse ! Vais y passer la nuit ! » maugréa Roy quelque temps plus tard.

« Mais non, vous n'aurez qu'à les emporter chez vous ce soir. » dit Riza.

« Bonne idée, j'en abandonnerais quelques uns au bord de la route, une autre partie sera noyée, et le reste trouvera peut-être un foyer convenable. »

« Colonel ! » fit Riza, partagée entre l'amusement et la lassitude.

Ah quand le colonel faisait dans l'humour ce n'était pas triste. Enfin, ça détendait l'atmosphère. La journée se termina donc, et chacun rentra chez lui fourbu par toute cette paperasserie. Roy ôta son uniforme, et en passant devant un miroir se rappela qu'il portait une partie du Cœur de l'Océan. Il passa les doigts dessus. Une hypothèse lui traversa alors l'esprit.

« _Et si … ma capacité soudaine à faire jaillir de l'eau venait de là ?_ » se dit-il.

Le brun secoua la tête. En voilà une idée farfelue. Et en même temps, il avait déjà vu des alchimistes porter leur cercle sur un bijou. Ca expliquerait tout : il aurait ainsi activé le cercle caché dans le médaillon par mégarde. Roy l'enleva aussitôt pour vérifier cette idée. En l'examinant à la lumière, il distingua effectivement un symbole à l'intérieur.

« _La voilà l'explication. Je ne connais pas ce signe, mais il pourrait très bien être alchimique. Ca fait un mystère de résolu. Il reste son expéditeur à découvrir, et comment se fait-il que ce bijou me suive partout._ »

Satisfait d'avoir trouvé enfin un peu de logique, Roy posa donc le médaillon sur sa table de chevet.

* * *

Entre-temps, de drôles de créatures rôdaient dans les rues de Central. Une dizaine en tout, toutes avec des têtes d'animaux marins. Pour ceux qui ont vu des pirates du côté des Caraïbes, que ce soit la deuxième ou la troisième fois, c'est le même genre de joyeux lurons. Le groupe se sépara : une moitié prit la direction de la demeure du colonel, l'autre celle d'Edward Elric. En silence, un groupe entra chez Roy, qui dormait à poing fermé.

Glissant en silence, les créatures s'approchèrent de la chambre. L'une d'elles à tête de requin et armée d'une massue approcha de la tête du lit. Le Cœur de l'Océan vint se mettre autour du cou du brun, et projeta un torrent d'eau sur l'assaillant. Mustang se réveilla en sursaut, et alluma la lumière. Il poussa un cri quand il vit une espèce d'homme à tête d'oursin brandir une hache vers lui. Encore une fois le médaillon réagit pour lui.

L'eau emprisonna la tête hérissée de piquants, et la compressa à l'en faire éclater. Le colonel baissa la tête vers le bijou, étonné à la fois de le trouver là et de ce qui venait de se produire. Un autre monstre lui envoya une lance, interceptée par un puissant jet d'eau. Roy bondit hors du lit, et saisit ses gants. Vite il les mit, et claqua des doigts vers le groupe de monstres. Les flammes envahirent la chambre, meurtrières. Il répéta son geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à calciner chacun de ces étranges visiteurs.

Enfin, deux seulement parvinrent à s'enfuir. Eberlué, Roy regarda les tas de cendres disséminés ici et là.

« Mais c'était quoi ça ? » dit-il la voix tremblante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le médaillon lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de mystères.

Le deuxième groupe parvint à la chambre que les frères avaient au Q.G. Y entrer ne fut pas difficile. Sauf qu'Al, qui ne dormait pas, les repéra immédiatement. Aussitôt il poussa un cri pour alerter son frère. Les yeux embrumés de sommeil, Ed entendit un vacarme métallique mêlé de grognements. Et en y mettant un peu de clarté, il découvrit son frère en train de contenir ce qui paraissait être des chimères.

Edward bondit au secours de son frère en même temps qu'une créature à tête de murène se libérait d'Al. Il bloqua la créature. Dieu que ça sentait fort le poisson ! Le FullMetal assena un coup de pieds au ventre de son adversaire suivi d'un retourné. La bête s'effondra. Ed s'en servit comme tremplin pour aller percuter les autres en un magnifique coup de pieds sauté. Il transmuta son automail en lame acérée pour combattre le reste.

Mais le nombre des adversaires fit qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à être acculé au fonds de la pièce. C'est alors que le médaillon du blond vint à leurs secours. A l'instant où tout le groupe de créatures se jeta sur eux, il y eut un flash aveuglant. Les bêtes gémirent de douleur, puis plus rien. Quand les frères regardèrent, il n'y avait plus rien. Le silence était revenu dans la chambre.

« Hé Al … j'ai pas rêvé ce qui vient de se passer ? » interrogea le FullMetal.

« Non. Et du coup, je crois que la légende sur Poséidon est vraie. Ces créatures ont dû nous être envoyées par Callirohé. » répondit l'homme de fer.

Le blond bougea enfin, et alla à la porte de sa chambre, encore ouverte. Il regarda dans le couloir. Apparemment, personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Il la referma, et rejoignit son frère sur son lit. Assis en tailleur, il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Aussi bizarre que ce soit, c'est la seule explication. Au fonds de l'océan il y a un dieu qui attend que je vienne le délivrer. Et cette phrase : le salut est dans la moitié et dans l'entier. La moitié du médaillon nous a sauvé la vie, mais … »

« Seul le bijou entier pourra vaincre Callirohé et libérer Poséidon. » acheva Alphonse.

« Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé ce truc, mais je crois que ça devient secondaire. Tant que le dieu des mers restera prisonnier, les créatures reviendront à la charge. Donc, il faut que je trouve qui a l'autre moitié et qu'on aille faire ce qu'on nous demande. » reprit Ed en brandissant le médaillon.

« Ca ne va pas être facile, ça peut être n'importe qui dans tout Central. Ou même hors de Central. » souligna Al.

« Oui … mais peut-être que ce bijou nous dira comment trouver cette personne. » hasarda Ed en remettant le bijou.


	3. Chercher l'autre moitié

**Merci à tous pour les coms ! Voilà la suite, où notre blondinet chercher qui a l'autre moitié du Coeur de l'Océan. Ca va être joli tiens ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chercher l'autre moitié du médaillon … d'accord, mais par où commencer ? Edward n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Vu le danger qui le guettait lui et le possesseur de l'autre partie, il fallait rester discret. Alphonse proposa de regarder à nouveau dans les livres. La dernière fois, ils avaient abandonné sitôt qu'ils ont su ce qu'était le médaillon, sans approfondir.

« Je crois que tu as raison Al. On doit en savoir davantage. » répondit Ed.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque, avec le livre qu'avait trouvé l'armure la première fois. Le cadet Elric le feuilleta. Ed se pencha pour voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« Voilà la légende … voyons s'il y a autre chose. » dit Al en tournant une page.

La suite racontait qu'au moment de son emprisonnement, Poséidon avait séparé le Cœur en deux et remit les moitiés à son prêtre. Ce dernier s'est enfui avec, et les aurait mises hors de portée de la néréide. Les moitiés trouveraient d'elles-mêmes leur nouveau propriétaire temporaire. Pour être réunies, il fallait simplement se laisser guider par elles.

« Quoi c'est tout ? » s'étonna le FullMetal.

En effet, c'était tout. L'histoire s'arrêtait là. Se laisser guider, c'était un peu vague comme explication.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il y aura un signe, quand tu sera en présence de l'autre moitié. » suggéra Alphonse.

« Je l'espère. Autrement je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge. »

* * *

Dans la direction opposée à la bibliothèque, du côté du Q.G plus précisément, Roy Mustang faisait son entrée encore perturbé par les événements de la nuit. Quel cauchemar ces bestioles. Il avait essayé de se persuader qu'il avait rêvé, mais les cendres de ses ennemis étaient bien réelles. En tout cas, il n'était plus question qu'il se sépare du médaillon. Ca lui avait sauvé la vie mine de rien.

« Tout va bien mon colonel ? » interrogea Riza.

Roy eut un fin sourire : elle avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Seulement … comment lui dire qu'il avait été attaqué par des espèces de chimères marines ?

« Euh oui. J'ai simplement mal dormi. » répondit l'alchimiste.

Mais le lieutenant se rendit compte que c'était plus que ça. Roy sursautait quand on l'approchait, et semblait tendu. Elle tenta bien de savoir ce qui se passait, il refusait d'en parler. Il s'était mis à travailler d'arrache-pied ce matin, signe évident s'il en est qu'il cherchait à échapper à ce qui le tourmentait. En milieu de matinée, Roy avait terminé son travail, et laissé sa tête tomber sur le bureau. Il entendit le tintement d'une tasse qu'on posait devant lui.

Elle venait de son lieutenant, comme d'habitude. Roy tourna la tête vers la tasse posée devant lui.

« Merci Chuii. » fit-il à mi-voix.

« De rien. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette, Taïsa. » répondit Riza.

« Mouaif ! » soupira le brun.

C'est dans ces moments-là que le lieutenant voudrait pouvoir balayer le règlement, oublier la hiérarchie et le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Quelque fois il lui donnait l'impression d'être encore un enfant, d'être encore fragile. Cependant, elle devait rester là à le regarder en silence.

Roy lui, regardait sa tasse encore fumante. Il était plongé dans une réflexion intense.

« _Hmmm … si je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, je vais devoir me pencher sur le mystère de ce médaillon. Si ça se trouve ces créatures y sont liées. Je vais également faire des recherches pour des chimères récemment créées._ »

Fort de cette décision, le colonel se redressa, but quelques gorgées de café et se remit au travail. Riza sourit légèrement : il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

* * *

Du côté du fleuve qui passait par Central, quelques remous apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Une tête émergea bientôt, et une femme rejoignit ainsi la rive.

Elle portait de très longs cheveux argentés, qui brillaient au soleil. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, tout comme son expression. Sa tenue était composée d'une robe en tissu très fin, et qui semblait onduler à chaque pas.

Une rangée de perles entourait sa tête, retombant sur le front. Une petite étoile de mer ornait son cou, et elle avait des bracelets en coquillage. La néréide Callirohé arriva sur le bitume, et observa un instant les environs.

« _C'est bien trop sec par ici. Il va falloir que j'arrange ça._ » se dit-elle.

Mais d'abord, trouver un endroit où habiter. Etant une créature marine, la néréide opta pour le bord de l'eau. Ainsi, elle s'installa sous un pont, bien à l'abri. Callirohé sortit un instant, puis tendit une main vers le ciel. Aussitôt de gros nuages noirs apparurent, et une pluie diluvienne tomba, surprenant les passants qui se hâtèrent pour se mettre à l'abri.

« Voilà, ça ira mieux comme ça. » décréta la néréide.

Elle revint sous le pont, où elle fit s'élever un fauteuil en sable mouillé. Une fois assise dessus, le démon de l'eau fit apparaître une bulle grosse comme un ballon, qu'elle installa sur un petit piédestal.

« Montre-moi donc où sont les élus du dieu des mers … » demanda-t-elle.

La bulle brilla, et bientôt l'image de Roy et Ed, séparés par une ligne fut visible.

Le FullMetal se trouvait dans les rues de Central, pendant que le colonel remplissait un dossier au Q.G. Callirohé sourit, dévoilant des canines à la place des dents ordinaires d'un humain.

« Je vais commencer par le plus jeune. Apparaissez, mes serviteurs ! »

L'eau bouillonna, et plusieurs créatures mi-humaines mi-animaux marins sortirent. Ils rejoignirent la néréide et se prosternèrent devant elle, un genou à terre.

« Allez me chercher le plus jeune des élus, et ramenez-le moi ! » ordonna Callirohé.

Ses serviteurs émirent un râle en guise de réponse, et s'en allèrent.

* * *

« Quel temps ! » fit Alphonse.

A l'abri dans un magasin, il regardait la pluie tomber pendant que son frère parcourait les rayons.

« Ouais, cette pluie est bien soudaine. » dit Ed qui observait un bibelot.

« Tu crois que … »

« Qui sait. Mais c'est bien possible. »

Al décida de ne pas rester trop visible. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la pluie se calma. Les frères en profitèrent pour sortir. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, ils entendirent une espèce de sifflement. La seconde d'après, le FullMetal basculait en avant.

« Ed ! » s'exclama Al se penchant.

« Aouch … » dit le blond.

Il avait une lance dans l'épaule, fort heureusement celle en métal. Son frère la lui retira.

« Ed regarde ! Ce sont les bestioles de la dernière fois ! »

« Mille pétards mouillés ! Callirohé ne lâche pas l'affaire. »

Ils esquivèrent une hache qui fendit un poteau derrière. Edward claqua des mains, leur envoyant des poings de pierres. Les créatures bondirent pour les éviter. Alphonse en affrontait une à tête d'espadon, qui essayait de l'embrocher. La bête maniait son pic osseux comme une épée. L'armure finit par le lui attraper, et le brisa.

Quelque chose claqua, et s'enroula autour des mollets de l'armure. Un coup sec fut tiré, et le jeune garçon tomba en avant. En se tournant pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, il découvrit une bande verte enroulée autour de ses jambes. Une algue, lancée par une créature à tête de tortue. L'espadon reprit le bout de son en, et s'apprêta à perforer l'armure.

Sauf qu'il fut balayé par un poteau de pierre. Al fit craquer l'algue et se releva.

« Merci nii-san ! »

« De rien ! Pouf ! » répondit Ed en exécutant une pirouette dans les airs.

Soudain, un torrent de feu calcina quelques bestioles, juste devant Edward.

« Tiens ! Le chalumeau débarque. » sourit le FullMetal.

« Encore ces bestioles ! » fit Mustang, plus loin.

« Vous les avez déjà vues ? » questionna Hawkeye.

« Malheureusement oui. »

Clac ! Les créatures reconnurent en Roy le deuxième élu. Une trombe d'eau jaillit de la bouche d'un homme-poisson, aspergeant le colonel.

« Argh ! »

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa taille. Un tentacule de pieuvre ! Ed courut vers eux, et d'un geste vif et précis trancha la chose. Furieux, la bête fit claquer un autre tentacule et les envoya bouler tous les deux. Hawkeye intervint en lui tirant dessus. Alors que les alchimistes se relevaient, les moitiés de médaillons brillèrent et sortirent de sous les vêtements. Roy et Ed les observèrent, perplexe.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi/vous qui a/avez l'autre moitié ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Un cri les tira de leur rêverie. Une des créatures qui avait de grandes pinces de crabe s'apprêtait à couper la tête du lieutenant.

« Hawkeye … » fit Roy terrifié.

Instinctivement il tendit une main, et une gerbe d'eau en jaillit pour balayer le crabe.

« Je vois que vous savez vous servir du médaillon. » constata Ed.

« J'ai fait ça au pif. Mais tu m'as l'air d'en savoir long sur la question. » répondit Mustang en se relevant.

« On peut dire ça. »

Le FullMetal fit comme son supérieur, mais au lieu de l'eau ce fut des éclairs qui jaillirent. Le colonel et lui utilisèrent donc leur bijou pour se défaire des créatures envoyées par Callirohé. Une fois ces dernières parties, Mustang se précipita vers son lieutenant et se retint in extremis de la prendre dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il posa simplement les mains sur ses épaules.

« Chuii ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

«Oui oui. C'est vous qui … » dit-elle.

« L'eau ? Oui c'est moi. Les éclairs c'est le FullMetal. D'ailleurs j'ai deux trois petites choses à lui demander. »

Justement, ce dernier le rejoignait accompagné de son petit frère.

« J'en reviens pas que ce soit vous qui ayez l'autre moitié. » dit-il.

« Pareil pour moi. Rentrons au Q.G, tu m'expliqueras tout ça. »

* * *

La pluie recommença à tomber, et les militaires se hâtèrent de rentrer à la base. Fuery ramena des serviettes pour tout le monde. Chacun prit le temps de se sécher. Edward entreprit alors de dévoiler ce qu'il savait sur le médaillon. Roy l'écoutait attentivement, tout en se frottant les cheveux.

« C'est …c'est vraiment … incroyable à première vue, mais … au vu de ce qui s'est passé, je crois que le doute n'est plus permis. » dit-il à la fin du récit.

« Donc vous acceptez de m'aider ? » interrogea le jeune.

« Nous n'avons guère le choix. La seule façon de se débarrasser de ces créatures, c'est de vaincre la néréide. Donc de libérer Poséidon. » répondit Mustang.

« Voyez déjà si vous pouvez rassembler les moitiés. » suggéra Havoc.

Les deux alchimistes ôtèrent leur médaillon, et collèrent les moitiés. Rien ne se passa : elles restaient toujours séparées.

« Il y a quelque chose qui doit aller au milieu. » fit Breda en se penchant.

« Le médaillon ne sera donc entier que lorsque vous aurez trouvé ce que c'est. » en déduisit Havoc.

« Vu la taille du trou, je pencherais pour une perle. » intervint Falman.

« Encore un casse-tête. » maugréa Edward en remettant son médaillon.

« Tu as trouvé le reste dans un livre. Tu n'as pas vu ce qui allait au milieu ? » questionna le colonel en faisant de même.

« Euuuh … je crois qu'effectivement c'était une perle. Mais où la trouver ? On ne sait même pas d'où vient le médaillon. » répondit le FullMetal.

« Ca devait y être selon moi. » continua le brun.

« Dites tout de suite que je suis bigleux ! »

« Pas la peine, tu viens de le faire. »

« Continuez comme ça et je vous électrocute. » menaça Edward.

Riza intervint pour calmer le jeu, rappelant qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas beaucoup de temps. C'est ainsi que tout le monde fit route vers la précieuse bibliothèque.

Entre-temps, Callirohé était furieuse du nouvel échec de ses troupes. Ces maudits humains, ils allaient le lui payer cher.


	4. Les petits ondins

**Pour moi, c'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça devient intéressant. Parce que nos héros vont subir un petit changement. Non pas que les autres étaient sans intérêt, mais celui-là ... enfin vous verrez bien. Bonne lecture **

* * *

« _Légendes de nos campagnes, Objets mystérieux, Lieux fantastiques …_ah le voilà : _Mythologies d'autrefois._ »

Alphonse tira le livre portant ce titre, et l'ouvrit à la page consacrée au Cœur de l'Océan. Mustang put ainsi vérifier de lui-même les faits.

« En effet, il y a bien une perle au milieu. » dit-il en pointant le dessin.

« Mais rien n'est indiqué dessus. Voyez bien que je ne suis pas mirot. J'ai pas encore l'âge pour ça, moi. » dit Ed.

« FullMetal, encore une allusion de ce genre et ça va mal finir. » avertit Roy.

« Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes vieux. »

« C'est sûr, ça vaut mieux que d'être un fétu. »

« Qui est si petit qu'il faut porter des verres de microscope pour le voir ?! » s'exclama ledit fétu qui virait au rouge.

« Ed arrête, on a pas le temps pour ces chamailleries. » rappela la voix de la raison, plus connue sous le nom d'Alphonse Elric.

« Grrmmph ! »

Ils se penchèrent de nouveau sur le livre, le FullMetal essayant de ne pas tordre le cou de son ( censuré ) de supérieur. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours très fort, au point que ça en devenait inquiétant. L'eau commençait en effet à recouvrir la route et les trottoirs.

« Bien … je vais m'occuper de ces deux humains une bonne fois pour toutes. Et tant que j'y suis, je commencerais à bâtir mon royaume. » dit Callirohé.

Elle tendit une main vers sa bulle qui faisait office de boule de cristal. Aussitôt le niveau de l'eau monta, jusqu'à créer une véritable inondation. Le liquide ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque. Sous l'impulsion de la néréide, il s'ensuivit un raz-de-marée dans les couloirs. Les cris des employés alertèrent le groupe de soldats. Mais ces derniers n'eurent que le temps de voir une vague leur foncer dessus.

Riza attrapa la cheville de Roy qui allait buter contre un mur, et se retint à une étagère. Al avait gagné le haut des étagères, se retrouvant ainsi à l'abri de l'eau qui aurait pu effacer son sceau. Il regarda autour de lui s'il apercevait quelqu'un.

Ed était cramponné à un poteau un peu plus loin, et avait attrapé le sergent-major Fuery. Breda s'accrochait à une étagère renversée, et s'y hissait avant d'aider des camarades.

« Colonel ! L'eau c'est votre domaine, alors essayez de la chasser d'ici. » dit Riza, accrochée à son supérieur.

« En … entendu Chuii. »

Roy se concentra sur l'envahisseur. L'eau s'écarta alors, formant un passage. Il descendit, et tendant les mains libéra des passages pour ses subordonnés.

« Venez sortons d'ici ! » lança le colonel.

Il passa en tête, faisant refouler l'eau sur son passage pour qu'ils puissent passer. Tant bien que mal, ils gagnèrent la sortie. Mais ce fut pour découvrir que le centre-ville était lui aussi en train de se transformer en Venise.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Havoc.

« J'ai un ami qui habite dans les hauteurs, on va aller chez lui. » annonça Roy.

Il se servit à nouveau de sa moitié de Cœur pour arriver jusqu'à des véhicules. L'eau n'avait pas encore atteint le moteur, mais juste les roues.

* * *

Comme précédemment, le brun fut chargé de dégager la route. Ils arrivèrent enfin en pente. Mustang indiquait la route à son lieutenant. Quelques instants plus tard, les voitures des soldats s'arrêtèrent devant une maison. Roy frappa.

« Roy ça alors ! Pour une surprise, entre vite. » fit un homme en ouvrant.

Le groupe de militaires s'engouffra dans la demeure.

« Vous venez à cause de l'inondation je suppose. » reprit le maître des lieux en refermant sa porte.

« Exact. Brian je te présente mon équipe, et voilà Brian McMurray, inventeur de son état. » répondit Roy en faisant les présentation.

« Le p'tit aussi est ton subordonné ? » questionna Brian.

Al bâillonna immédiatement son frère, à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche. Roy acquiesça. Brian les fit passer au salon, et leur donna des couvertures pour qu'ils se sèchent. Le colonel leur raconta comment ils s'étaient fait surprendre par l'eau alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur un bijou.

« Oui, cette vague de mauvais temps n'est pas naturelle à mon sens. » approuva l'inventeur en servant un bon thé chaud.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de nous offrir l'hospitalité pour un temps ? Je sais que je te prends de court, et qu'on est nombreux mais … » reprit le colonel avant de boire une gorgée.

« Pense-tu ! Y'a largement la place ici ! Et puis ça me fera de la compagnie. » sourit Brian.

« Je te remercie. »

L'inventeur leur montra ensuite des chambres. En logeant à deux hormis le lieutenant, tout le monde put être casé. Les vêtements furent mis à sécher devant le feu, et chacun attendait qu'ils soient secs dans sa chambre. La pluie battait encore au-dehors.

« Callirohé aurait-elle décidé d'engloutir Central ? » fit Al.

« Faut croire. En tout cas maintenant, on sait que chaque partie du médaillon possède un pouvoir qui lui est propre. Moi c'est les éclairs, le colonel se retrouve à manier l'eau. » dit Ed, assis à côté de la fenêtre.

« Ironique. »

« Ouais. »

Le soir tomba doucement. Brian fit le tour des chambres pour apporter les habits de chacun, puis tout le monde se retrouva autour d'une table. Comme les soldats le remarquèrent, la maison de leur hôte étai effectivement très grande.

« Tiens vous avez détaché vos cheveux, lieutenant ? » remarqua Roy.

« C'est plus pratique pour qu'ils sèchent. »

« Mmh-hmm. » sourit Roy .

Ce faisant il attrapa une mèche blonde qu'il entortilla autour de son doigt. Riza rougit, et il la relâcha pour aller s'asseoir. Le dîner se déroula gaiement, entre les souvenirs échangés entre McMurray et Mustang, les anecdotes du Q.G et autres blagues. Le lendemain matin, la pluie tombait toujours, prolongeant le séjour de nos amis. Brian s'excusa auprès de ses invités, annonçant qu'il devait travailler.

« Je t'en prie, nous avons nous aussi quelques petites choses à faire. » répondit Roy en balayant l'air de la main.

« Bien. Alors je vous laisse. »

« Si vous pensez à retrouver la pièce manquante du médaillon, colonel, ça risque d'être coton sans les livres. » rappela Ed une fois l'inventeur parti.

« Je sais bien. Mais ça n'empêche pas de réfléchir. »

« Hmmm … nous devons retrouver une perle … » commença Falman.

«… pas trop grosse, qui ne doit certainement pas se trouver dans le commerce. » enchaîna Kain, un doigt sur le menton.

Le silence suivit cette remarque. Chacun tentait de découvrir où pouvait bien être la perle du médaillon. Pas moyen de savoir qui l'avait envoyé, autrement ils seraient directement aller puiser le renseignement à sa source. Roy tira son médaillon de sous sa chemise.

« Tu pourrais pas nous aider un peu toi ? » dit-il au bijou.

La moitié de bijou brilla, de même que celle du FullMetal, juste à côté de lui. Tout le monde se figea devant cette scène.

« Dites ! » fit Brian en entrant.

Il eut un éclair du côté des alchimistes, qui tombèrent en arrière.

« OUAH ! »

« Colonel ! » s'exclama Riza.

« Nii-san ! » ajouta Al.

Les concernés voulurent se relever, mais constatèrent avec surprise qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas. Et pour cause : ils n'avaient plus de jambes. A la place se trouvait une queue de poisson, argentée pour le colonel, et dorée pour Edward. Ils étaient également torse nu.

« Oh bordel ! » s'exclama Roy.

Ed poussa un cri de surprise en constatant la disparition de ses membres.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce qui se passe. » fit Brian, rompant le silence de stupeur qui s'était installé.

« C'est pas bien compliqué ! Ce crétin de colonel nous a changé en sirènes ! » s'écria Edward.

Il s'appuya sur les mains, et flanqua un grand coup de nageoire dans l'épaule du brun, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin.

« Je crois que pour les hommes c'est ondins. » intervint Falman.

« Peu importe. On va les mettre dans le petit bassin intérieur que j'ai en bas. » fit Bran.

« Pas question que j'aille dans l'eau avec mon automail. » protesta Ed.

« Justement Nii-san : tu n'as plus d'automail. » fit remarquer Al.

Le FullMetal fronça les sourcils, et regarda son bras droit. Il était en chair.

« Bon alors s'il n'y a plus de problème … à l'eau tous les deux. » reprit McMurray.

* * *

Al prit Ed dans es bras, pendant que Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery soulevaient le colonel. Brian les précéda pour les conduire au rez-de-chaussée. La queue dorée du FullMetal accrocha quelques bibelots, pendant que Roy tanguait dans les bras de ses subordonnés.

« Doucement enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais oui mais vous glissez ! » répondit Havoc.

« C'est les écailles. » dit Falman.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce agrémentée d'un petit bassin, dans lequel furent déposés les ondins.

« Voilà ! Maintenant, si vous me disiez comment c'est arrivé ? » dit Brian.

« Je vous l'ai dit : c'est cet abruti de colonel le responsable ! » s'exclama Ed.

« La ferme ! » siffla Roy en frappant l'eau de ses nageoires.

Il éclaboussa son subordonné. Le jeune lui rendit la pareille en lui envoyant de l'eau avec la main. Roy riposta, et il s'ensuivit une bataille d'eau. Riza tira en l'air pour les calmer.

« Ca vous arrive souvent de trouer le plafonds des gens ? » questionna Brian.

« Avec cet énergumène, oui. » répondit Hawkeye.

Roy et Ed se lancèrent un regard incendiaire. Ce fut Alphonse qui narra toute l'histoire à leur hôte. Brian réfléchit quelques instants à la fin du récit.

« Peut-être que c'est normal qu'ils soient devenus des ondins. Roy a demandé au Cœur de l'Océan de les aider, et voilà sa réponse. Vous avez dit que vous deviez trouvé une perle, quoi de mieux que l'océan pour la chercher ? » dit-il.

« Vu sous cet angle … » fit Roy en s'appuyant sur le rebord du bassin.

« Donc nous allons devoir prendre la mer. Ca ne va pas être simple de cacher leur état. » dit Breda.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin : je possède un bateau, et quoi les suivre sous l'eau. » reprit l'inventeur.

« Les suivre ? Comment ça ? » intervint Hawkeye.

« Une invention à moi : des combinaisons avec des palmes comme les canards et des bouteilles d'oxygène à mettre sur le dos. Reliées à la bouche par un tuyau ça permet de respirer sous l'eau.»

« Eh ben ! » fit Fuery, épaté.

« Et mon frère et le colonel, ils peuvent respirer sous l'eau ? » interrogea Al.

« Hmmm … je crois bien. Regardez, Roy a des ouïes derrière l'oreille. »

L'inventeur écarta une oreille du brun qui lui tournait le dos, révélant un demi-cercle rouge.

« Mais arrête ! » s'exclama ce dernier en se dégageant.

« Impressionnant ! Ils possèdent donc deux systèmes respiratoires. » fit Falman.

« Exact. Pas de souci à se faire pour ces deux-là. Ils sont mieux équipés que nous. » continua l'inventeur en se relevant.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers les deux ondins. Ed soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière. Hawkeye, elle, put admirer ouvertement son supérieur sans qu'il n'y paraisse. La jeune femme contempla les pectoraux finement dessinés, et les abdominaux tout autant agréables à regarder. La voix de McMurray la tira de sa rêverie. Les soldats se retirèrent, laissant les alchimistes barboter. Riza et Al restèrent tout de même auprès d'eux.

« Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Un alchimiste de flamme à moitié poisson, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » soupira Roy en sortant ses nageoires.

« Ca va être utile quand on sera en mer, colonel. » répondit son lieutenant.

« Ouais … pour le FullMetal ça va, il va pouvoir retrouver ses semblables les crevettes. »

« JE VAIS LE TUUEEER ! » rugit Ed.

Al voulut le retenir, mais sa peau était comme ses écailles : glissante. Aussi échappa-t-il sans mal à l'emprise de son frère. Roy releva les nageoires qu'il aplatit sur la tête du jeune homme. Ed se dégagea, et comme tout à l'heure tenta de le frapper avec ses nageoires. Roy bloqua le coup cette fois.

« Ed arrête ! » s'exclama Al.

Il descendit dans le bassin où l'eau lui arrivait à mi-mollet, et tira son frère loin du colonel narquois.

« Taïsa, pourriez-vous le laissez tranquille pour une fois ? » intervint Riza.

« Entendu … » soupira Mustang.

Quelques heures plus tard, le lieutenant et l'armure vinrent apporter à manger aux ondins. Roy avait la tête appuyée sur le rebord, et faisait des vagues avec sa queue argentée.

« Voilà le déjeuner. » annonça Al.

Il posa un plateau à côté de son frère, qui était assis sur le bord, les nageoires trempant dans l'eau.

« Ah merci Al. »

Il prit des baguettes et commença à picorer du riz.

« J'aurais bien voulu plus de poisson. » reprit-il.

« Moi aussi, j'ai une de ces envies de poissons c'est dingue. Je pourrais même le manger vivant.» ajouta Roy.

« Eh bien. » fit Riza.

« Nous partirons vers le port demain. On vous mettra dans une baignoire pour le transport. » les informa Al.

« Entendu. » répondit Mustang.

Le repas se poursuivit en silence. Riza et Al tinrent compagnie à Roy et Ed jusqu'au soir, ne les laissant que pour aller se coucher.


	5. L'océan

**Il est temps pour nos deux poissons de retrouver leur milieu naturel ... ou plutôt de l'explorer pour la première fois. Merci à tout le monde de suivre, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Le lendemain, les soldats vinrent de bonne heure retrouver les ondins. Ces derniers dormaient encore.

« Ils se sont pas noyés au moins ? » s'inquiéta Havoc en voyant son supérieur le visage entièrement dans l'eau.

« Mais non, ils peuvent respirer sous l'eau. » rappela Kain.

« Comment on va les atteindre, ils sont au milieu du bassin. » fit Breda.

Falman se pencha, et frappa le rebord intérieur du bassin. Les deux hommes gémirent et se retournèrent. L'adjudant frappa plus fort.

« Debout tous les deux ! Il va être l'heure de partir. » dit-il.

« Mmmh. » fit Roy.

Il se leva et s'étira, puis entreprit de réveiller Ed en l'éclaboussant. Fuery déposa leur petit-déjeuner tout près.

« On reviendra vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. » les informa Havoc.

« Ooooook ! » bâilla Edward.

Il rejoignit son supérieur pour déjeuner. Les soldats les laissèrent faire, et retournèrent à l'étage. Les militaires revinrent une heure plus tard, avec une baignoire. Alphonse déposa les ondins face à face, et la baignoire fut chargée dans une fourgonnette. L'armure prit ensuite congé, car ne pouvant aller dans l'eau il n'allait pas rester tout seul à s'ennuyer. Brian conduisit son petit monde au port. La baignoire fut camouflée sous une bâche, et déposée à l'intérieur.

« Bien, nous pouvons partir. » dit l'inventeur.

Il mit le moteur en route, et quitta le port.

* * *

Quand ils furent assez loin, il stoppa le navire et jeta l'ancre. Les ondins furent sortis de leur baignoire, et on les déposa doucement dans l'eau. Ils se retrouvèrent vite sous l'eau.

« Hé elle est bonne. » fit Edward.

« Et en plus on parle ! C'est pas mal finalement. » ajouta Roy.

Il nagea un peu, et s'émerveilla de l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Ed s'enhardit, et bondit carrément hors de l'eau.

« WOHAIS ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant un salto, devant les yeux étonnés des soldats.

« Ca leur plaît visiblement. » constata Riza.

Elle cherchait Roy des yeux. Là, un éclat argenté. Le colonel bondit à son tour hors de l'eau, assez haut.

« WOUHOU ! »

Cela fit rire les militaires de les voir ainsi sauter comme des dauphins.

« Allez venez, on va les suivre. » déclara Brian.

Il les amena à l'intérieur, et leur désigna des combinaisons verdâtres.

« Allez, mettez ça. »

Chacun enfila les combinaisons. Kain demanda en quoi elles étaient faites.

« En peau de reptile. C'est la seule matière que j'aie trouvée de convenable pour le moment. » répondit l'inventeur en mettant un masque.

Les six plongeurs se rendirent au bord, et passèrent les bouteilles.

« On communiquera par radio, elle s'allume ici. » fit Brian en appuyant le petit bouton d'un boîtier.

Il avait pensé à les munir de harpons, ainsi que de couteaux le tout passé dans une ceinture. Les palmes furent mises, et les bouteilles d'oxygènes ouvertes. Ne restait plus qu'à entrer dans l'eau. A l'intérieur, les ondins entendirent le plouf qu'il firent.

« Oh ces tronches de cake ! » fit Roy en découvrant leur dégaine.

« MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! » s'esclaffa le FullFish. ( _Ndla : hé oui il est plus poisson que métal maintenant._)

Tous deux se mirent à rire comme des baleines.

« Woh ça va les deux sushis ! » lança Havoc.

« Tiens vous avez trouvé comment parler sous l'eau. » constata Roy.

« Oui, on s'entends et vous nous entendez. » expliqua Brian.

« Elle est froide cette eau ! » déclara Breda.

« Ah non je trouve pas. » fit innocemment Edward.

« Bon par où on commence ? » demanda Riza.

« En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. Euuuh … » fit Roy en regardant autour de lui.

« Eh bien, demandons au médaillon. » dit Ed.

Ce dernier brilla de ses deux moitiés, et un rayon jaillit qui perça l'eau.

« Bon ben y'a plus qu'à. » fit Edward.

Lui et Roy prirent la tête. Brian avait prévu que les ondins nageraient plus vite qu'eux, aussi avait-t-il équipé les combinaisons d'hélices : une paire sur chacune des épaules. Ainsi, ils pouvaient nager sans efforts.

« C'est gentil mais vous êtes quand même encore un peu lents. » déclara Mustang.

Il opéra un demi-tour et nagea sur le dos. Quand il se remit à l'endroit, il découvrit qu'il était au-dessus de son lieutenant. Et que la combinaison la moulait quand même beaucoup.

« Hou là là ! » sourit-il.

Vive comme l'éclair, Hawkeye se retourna et braqua son lance-harpon sur lui. Mais Roy avait acquis la grande rapidité des poissons, aussi fila-t-il très vite rejoindre Ed avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ed lui adressa un sourire blasé, et secoua la tête avec un soupir.

Le groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs marines. Et au fur et à mesure les humains ne tardèrent pas à ressentir un certain malaise, qui les fit s'arrêter et même remonter. Les ondins s'arrêtèrent, assez étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ed.

« On ne peut pas continuer, on se sent trop mal. » répondit Havoc.

« C'est la pression de l'eau, ça devient dangereux pour nous. » précisa Brian.

Les ondins échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda le blond.

« Je sais pas … tu crois que le médaillon peut arranger ça ? » proposa Roy.

« Il nous a bien changé en ondins, alors pourquoi pas. »

« Tentons le coup. »

Ils tournèrent le bijou vers eux. Un halo bleu entoura soudain les militaires.

« Allez approchez ! Ca devrait aller maintenant. » lança Roy.

Hésitants, les militaires avancèrent. Effectivement, le malaise avait disparu. L'expédition put reprendre. Bien longtemps après, ils étaient arrivé au fond. Nos amis suivaient toujours le rayon bleuté. Et puis soudain, ils découvrirent plusieurs trous dans le sable. Ces trous s'avérèrent être des habitations, puisqu'il en sortaient … des sirènes, et des ondins.

* * *

« Ca alors ! » s'exclama Brian.

« Voilà pourquoi on a été changés en ondins. Pas seulement pour nager sous l'eau, mais aussi pour nous mêler à ce peuple. » devina Roy.

Une sirène enfant remarqua les étrangers, et les signala aux autres. Bientôt, plusieurs habitants des profondeurs vinrent à leur rencontre.

« Regardez ! Qui sont-ils ? » fit une femme.

« Des étrangers ! Comment sont-ils arrivés chez nous ? » enchaîna un ondin.

« Pourquoi les autres n'ont-ils pas de nageoire c'est bizarre. »

« Sont rudement mignons les deux ondins ! »

« Euh bonjour. » commença Roy.

« Soyez les bienvenus étrangers. Je suis Laduni, le responsable de cette ville. » fit un ondin qui avait l'air plus vieux que les autres.

« Je m'appelle Roy, voilà Edward et là derrière c'est mon équipe. »

« Eh bien Roy, venez donc chez moi, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour parler. » reprit Laduni.

Laduni les conduisit dans un trou à flanc de falaise. Le passage était un peu étroit, mais après on accédait à un vaste espace. Il y avait quelques bibelots, des excroissances rocheuses qui tenaient lieu de couchette. Hormis ça, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Voulez-vous un peu de poisson ? » proposa Laduni.

« Avec plaisir ! » s'exclamèrent Roy et Ed.

L'ondin piocha dans un panier, et leur tendit deux gros poissons. Les deux alchimistes y mordirent à pleines dents. C'est là qu'ils virent que toute leur dentition avait changée elle aussi : des canines, uniquement des canines. Les autres refusèrent poliment.

« Alors : dites-moi un peu d'où vous venez. » questionna l'ondin avant de mordre dans un poisson.

« Eh bien, j'ignore si vous allez nous croire, mais nous venons de la surface. » répondit Ed.

« La surface ? En effet c'est étonnant. Il y aurait donc des gens de notre peuple là-haut ? » s'étonna Laduni.

« Pas vraiment non. En fait, nous n'avions pas de nageoires, c'est ce médaillon qui nous les données. » expliqua Roy en montrant son bijou.

« Par la grande étoile marine ! Mais c'est le Cœur de l'Océan ! » s'exclama Laduni en échappant son poisson à moitié dévoré.

« Vous le connaissez ? » releva le FullMetal.

« Evidemment. Tout le monde le connaît, il appartient à notre dieu et père Poséidon. Et si vous l'avez, c'est que vous êtes ses élus. Je suis vraiment honoré de vous accueillir dans ma tanière. »

En disant cela, il croisa les mains sur son torse, poings sur les épaules et tête baissée.

« Euh … à ce propos, si vous pouviez nous dire où se trouve la perle qui manque. » fit Ed.

« Oh oui, la Perle de Vie. Celle qui nous a fait naître. Ca, seul le Grand Prêtre de Poséidon sait où elle se trouve. » répondit Laduni en relevant la tête.

« Et où peut-on le trouver ? » questionna Mustang.

« Notre reine Liglaé vous indiquera le chemin. Je vais vous conduire à elle. Avant si vous le permettez nobles élus, j'ai une dernière question. »

« Allez-y. » fit Ed.

« Pourquoi vos amis ont-ils cette forme étrange ? »

« Nous sommes des êtres humains. Chez nous il n'y a que de la terre, nous n'avons pas besoin de nageoire. Et pour venir ici nous avons dû nous adapter. » répondit Riza.

« Oh je vois. »

Laduni rattrapa le poisson qui flottait près de Breda avec la bouche. Il proposa aux nouveaux venus de se reposer ici, avant d'aller rencontrer la reine. Tout le monde sortit néanmoins de la tanière à la suite de l'ondin. Ce dernier annonça la nouvelle aux siens, et elle fut accueillie par une exclamation de joie.

« Vous nous attendiez on dirait. » remarqua Edward.

« En effet. Normalement notre sol n'est pas dépourvu de végétation, le paysage est même plutôt magnifique. Seulement depuis que Notre Père est enfermé, c'est devenu difficile. Nous devons aller de plus en plus loin pour chercher de la nourriture. » expliqua Laduni.

« Tout ça par la faute de la néréide. » ajout Edward.

Laduni hocha la tête. Le peuple marin vint entourer les nouveaux venus. Les humains éveillaient leur curiosité et ils les examinaient sous toutes les coutures, leur posant en outre un tas de questions.

« Alors Ed, tu ne va pas en profiter pour retrouver ton peuple à toi ? » demanda Roy.

« Je vais vous arracher les arêtes espèce de bâtard ! » beugla le blondinet.

Il se mit alors à poursuivre son supérieur. Roy zigzaguait et opérait de grands cercles pour le semer. Comme ils le remarquèrent, un ondin nageait remarquablement vite.

« Ah ? Je l'ai déjà semé ? » fit Roy en s'arrêtant.

Il se retourna, plus de FullMetal. Il afficha un sourire de triomphe. Soudain, il reçut un grand coup entre les épaules, et se retrouva propulsé en avant. Un poids lui tombant dessus, lui enfonçant le nez dans la vase. Mustang riposta par un coup de nageoires, et parvint à se dégager.

« Allons-y colonel-caca, réglons nos comptes ! » s'exclama Ed.

« Tu as l'intention de t'en prendre à ton supérieur FullMetal ? Tu sais ce que ça peut te coûter ? » répondit froidement le brun.

« Oh inutile de la ramener avec cet argument à la noix, ça ne prends plus. » répliqua Ed.

« Vraiment ? Tu es donc prêt à prendre le risque que je dévoile ton petit secret ? » ironisa Roy.

Mais à sa surprise, le blond sourit de façon triomphante.

« Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à le faire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oh oui. Vous m'avez recruté en sachant ce que j'avais fait. En ne disant rien vous êtes devenu mon complice. Vous me direz que la parole d'un haut gradé a plus de valeur que la mienne, cependant j'ai des témoins et en plus, il y a paquet de militaires qui ne seraient que trop heureux de vous mettre hors course. Alors si je tombe, vous tombez avec moi. » répondit le FullMetal.

Roy serra les dents. Ca y est, il s'en était rendu compte à son tour. Le colonel savait depuis le début qu'il prenait un risque en le recrutant après qu'il ait fait une transmutation humaine. Mais tant que le gamin ne réalisait pas ce détail, il pouvait le tenir sous contrôle. A présent, c'était différent.

« Toi non plus tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce que je tombe. » dit-il.

« Héhéhé. Moi je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais dévoiler mon secret. Mais effectivement, il n'y a pas d'intérêt pour moi à vous faire tomber, je m'en suis aperçu également. Alors … gardons le silence là-dessus. »

« Très bien. » acquiesça Roy.

Edward sourit encore une fois, fier de lui avoir cloué le bec. Il retourna rejoindre les autres. Mustang afficha un fin sourire : décidément le petit en avait dans la tête. Toutefois c'était un peu rageant de s'être fait avoir par un gamin. Lui aussi décida de retourner auprès de son équipe et du peuple de sirènes.

« Ed ! Le colonel est-il encore vivant ? » lança Havoc en voyant le petit à la nageoire dorée revenir.

« Oui, et il est même intact. » répondit le blond.

« Non ? » s'étonna Breda.

« Mais si ! Le FullMetal, dans sa magnanimité m'a épargné. » lança Roy qui arrivait peu après.

Les soldats s'entreregardèrent. Eh bien ! En voilà une surprise. Laduni vint les rejoindre pour leur annoncer que sa reine acceptait de les recevoir. Le groupe se mit alors en route vers la demeure de la reine des sirènes.


	6. La reine Liglaé

**Voilà la suite ! Qui a** **dit** **enfin ? Bref nos héros vont rencontrer la reine des sirènes, qui ne pas être très ... disons concernée par la mission de nos ondins. Meric à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes de nage, nos amis arrivèrent devant une grotte, gardée par deux ondins armés de lances. Ils laissèrent passer le groupe avec Laduni en tête. Il les guida à travers des couloirs, et s'arrêta dans une grande salle. La reine était au fond, assise sur un grand rocher taillé en trône. D'autres sirènes se reposaient ici et là, se coiffant, se fabriquant des bijoux ou mangeant des fruits de mer. Laduni s'avança, et s'inclina devant sa reine.

« Les élus de Notre Père sont arrivés majesté. » annonça-t-il.

« Enfin ! Qu'ils approchent. »

L'ondin fit signe à Roy et Edward de s'avancer. Ces derniers nagèrent jusqu'à la reine. Elle était rousse avec une longue chevelure, des yeux verts en amande et une queue de poisson rouge. Elle portait une rangée de perles sur le buste, ainsi que des bracelets en coquillage. La sirène sourit devant les ondins.

« Voilà de biens séduisants élus. Soyez les bienvenus, je nomme Liglaé. » dit-elle en tournant autour d'eux.

« Merci. Moi c'est Edward Elric, et voilà le colonel Mustang. »

« Roy. » ajouta ce dernier.

« Eh bien, désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Laduni s'en est occupé Altesse. » répondit le brun.

Liglaé fit un signe de tête au responsable du village, et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait disposer. Elle remarqua alors le reste de l'équipe qui se trouvait derrière.

« Tiens ! Quelles drôles de créatures. » dit-elle.

Mustang lui expliqua qui étaient-ils en réalité. Liglaé alla les examiner à son tour.

« Vraiment étrange, on se demande comment vous arrivez à nager. Quoi qu'il en soit, ma demeure est la vôtre, étrangers et nobles élus. » annonça-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

Liglaé revint près des ondins.

« Je vous fait visiter ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » acquiesça Roy.

Il se tourna vers son équipe, mais celle-ci se faisait accaparer par le reste des sirènes. Il haussa donc les épaules, et rejoignit Ed et la rouquine.

* * *

La demeure de la reine des sirènes faisait penser à un palais sous-marin. On pouvait circuler dans des couloirs ouverts qui donnaient sur des jardins pour le moment déserts. Au vu de ce que leur avait raconté Laduni, Roy et son subordonné se dirent que ce devait être temporaire.

Au final le palais se révéla être assez vaste. Le trio s'arrêta dans une espèce de jardin. Un petit groupe de jeunes sirènes et d'ondins vinrent entraîner Edward dans leurs jeux. Liglaé sourit, et se rapprocha de Mustang.

« Alors dis-moi noble élu : te plaît-tu chez moi ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Euuh … c'est assez différent de monde, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. »

« Oh mais tu verras, quand notre dieu sera libéré cet endroit retrouvera sa splendeur. Et tu pourras goûter aux meilleurs fruits de la mer. »

« Je pense que je rentrerais surtout chez moi. » objecta Roy.

« Vraiment ? Tu ne veux donc pas rester ici ? Tu pourrais avoir une place très importante, si tu décidais de demeurer à mes côtés. » reprit Liglaé en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle était si près de lui qu'il se demandait si elle n'allait pas l'embrasser. Tout à coup ils furent interrompus par un cri.

« Colonel ! »

« Hawkeye ? »

« Vous troublez notre tranquillité, humaine. » fit Liglaé.

Riza lui adressa un regard noir.

« Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ? » interrogea Roy.

« Le village des sirènes est attaqué par un monstre ! » lâcha Hawkeye.

Liglaé poussa un cri d'horreur. Roy lui, partit droit devant.

« FullMetal ! » appela-t-il en passant.

Ed le rejoignit. Ils sortirent du palais et se rendirent au village. Il y avait un crabe gigantesque, armé de deux paires de pinces. Les ondins tentaient de se défendre, mais certains se faisaient couper en deux par les grandes pinces.

« Normalement ce genre de bestiole n'a qu'une paire de pinces, non ? » fit Roy.

« Et normalement ce n'est pas si gros. » ajouta le blond.

Ils observèrent un moment l'attaque. Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit.

« Colonel on ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés, il faut les aider ! » fit Fuery.

« Je sais je réfléchis. »

Il regardait le terrible combat sans trouver de solution. Puis il entendit Ed murmurer :

« Le ventre … »

« Bien joué FullMetal. »

Tous deux attrapèrent deux lances harpons, et filèrent vers le monstre.

* * *

« Y sont dingues tous les deux ! » s'exclama Brian.

« Mais non, j'ai compris ce qu'il vont faire. Comme le dessus de cette bête est trop protégé, ils vont s'en prendre au-dessous. » fit Falman.

« On ne peut pas les laisser faire, il faut aller les aider. » fit Riza.

Elle partit en avant, suivie bientôt par ses collègues et de l'inventeur. Roy et Ed étaient déjà sous le ventre du crabe, et avaient déjà fiché plusieurs harpons dans son ventre. Le crustacé avait reculé pour voir ce qui provoquait ces blessures.

« WOAH ! » s'exclama Edward en évitant une pince.

Il dut s'écarter encore pour éviter les autres. Roy de son côté, retourna sous le ventre et saisit un des harpons. Il le tira avec lui, ouvrant une longue plaie. Tout à coup il aperçut son équipe le rejoindre. Eux aussi mitraillèrent le crabe.

« LIEUTENANT ATTENTION ! » hurla Havoc.

Riza vit arriver une pince grande ouverte droit sur elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de se sentir brutalement emportée.

« Vous êtes folle d'être venue ! » s'exclama Roy qui la tenait serrée contre lui.

« Mon devoir c'est de vous protéger je vous rappelle. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pas cette fois, vous n'êtes pas assez rapide ! »

CLAP ! Une autre pince passa à ras d'eux. Tenant toujours son lieutenant, Roy entreprit de s'éloigner du monstre. Il la déposa près d'un récif.

« Vous restez ici. » dit-il.

« Mais … »

« J'ai dit ! »

Il repartit sans plus attendre. Edward le rejoignit.

« J'ai ordonné à vos subordonnés et votre copain qu'ils s'éloignent, mais ils ont l'air un peu lents à la comprenette ! » annonça-t-il.

« Je sais. Je me charge de les faire partir. »

Roy se servit alors de son médaillon. Un tourbillon en sortit, emprisonna les soldats et l'inventeur puis les ramena vers le récif où se cachait Hawkeye. Le crabe se mit à suivre le tourbillon.

« Oh non toi tu ne bouge pas ! »fit Roy.

Il dirigea le tourbillon vers le crustacé, le faisant ainsi ralentir.

« FullMetal ! Vois si tu ne peux pas l'électrocuter ! » reprit le colonel.

« Ca marche ! »

L'ondin fila vers le monstre, trop occupé à lutter contre le courant pour se soucier de lui. Le jeune se faufila sous son ventre, et leva la tête. Les harpons lancés par les humains s'y trouvaient encore plantés.

« _Cette fois ton compte est bon._ » pensa le blond.

Il nagea un peu plus haut près des tiges de métal. L'adolescent actionna son pendentif, et dirigea les éclairs vers les harpons. Le crabe émit un crissement, et trembla de tous les côtés. Et puis soudain il s'effondra. Roy écarquilla les yeux. Où était le FullMetal ? Il se précipita vers le monstre.

« Edward ! » appela-t-il.

Le brun regarda de tout côtés. Avec la vase qui s'était soulevée à cause de la chute du crustacé géant, il n'y voyait rien.

« Ed ! » dit-il d'une voix emplie de crainte.

« Kof kof kof ! Là ! »

Le colonel l'aperçut enfin, allongé par terre. Il le rejoignit.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda le brun.

« Non … touss touss ! »

Mustang l'aida à se relever. Les militaires vinrent à leur rencontre.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait des monstres pareils dans l'océan. » fit Breda.

« Il a dû être envoyé par Callirohé. Je parie qu'elle sait que nous sommes ici. » répondit Roy.

« Dans ce cas on peut supposer qu'elle nous surveille, et qu'elle en enverra d'autres. » en déduisit Riza.

« C'était à prévoir. » ajouta Ed, les bras croisés.

« Il faut que l'on trouve ce prêtre en vitesse. Et pour ça, Liglaé doit parler. » dit Kain.

« Eh ben c'est l'occasion, colonel. » fit Havoc.

Il désignait quelque chose, et tournant la tête nos amis purent voir la reine arriver avec les siens.

* * *

Roy alla à sa rencontre. Riza sentit un pincement au cœur : il était clair que Liglaé avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Et sirène ou pas, elle était le genre de femme à pouvoir lui plaire.

« Vous avez été très courageux. Mon peuple est sauvé grâce à vous. » dit la rousse.

« Merci. Reine Liglaé, il faut que vous m'indiquiez où trouver le Grand Prêtre, avant que Callirohé n'envoie une autre horreur dans le même genre. » répondit Roy en désignant le crabe du pouce.

« Hmm très bien. Mais j'espère te revoir après tout ça. » sourit-elle.

« Qui sait. » répondit-il avec un des sourires dont il avait le secret.

La sirène y fut sensible, à en juger par la coloration que venait de prendre ses joues. Riza pour sa part, se demandait si c'était vraiment grave de lui ficher un harpon dans la tête. Roy écoutait attentivement les indications de la reine, regrettant de ne pas avoir de quoi les noter.

« Je vous remercie. Nous allons partir sur-le-champ. » annonça-t-il.

« Attendez, vous aurez besoin de quelques provisions. Laissez-nous aller vous en chercher. » dit Laduni.

« Entendu. »

Entre-temps il rejoignit son équipe.

« C'est bon, elle m'a indiqué la route. Ils vont nous prendre quelques provisions. » exposa-t-il.

« Euuh … c'est une bonne idée, mais est-ce que nous allons pouvoir en manger nous aussi ? » questionna Breda.

« Oh sûrement, y'a pas que du poisson dans la mer. » répondit Edward.

Quelque temps plus tard, on leur apporta des sacs en algue tressée contenant du poisson, des moules, des crevettes, des huîtres ouvertes et d'autres fruits de mer. Roy tendit un sac à Riza qui le prit assez rudement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner son supérieur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas lieutenant ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Si tout va bien. Nous devrions partir maintenant. » répondit sèchement Hawkeye.

Mustang la dévisagea un instant.

« Très bien … nous y allons. » dit-il en plissant les yeux.

Le groupe partit sous les au revoir du peuple des sirènes. Roy était en tête, suivi par Edward. Puis venait le lieutenant Hawkeye qui nageait de l'autre côté, Havoc juste à côté d'elle, Breda derrière eux au milieu, Fuery ensuite et Falman et McMurray fermaient la marche. Ou plutôt la nage. Ils franchirent une grande crevasse, puis Roy tourna vers la gauche.

« C'est vraiment désert. On ne croise pas un poisson, et il n'y a pas l'air non plus d'avoir de la végétation. » remarqua Edward.

« Hmm. A croire que la vie ne peut exister sans une divinité. » fit le colonel.

« Pourtant nous là-haut nous vivons bien sans. » lança Havoc.

« Ou alors il y en a une et on ne le sait pas. » ajouta Brian.

Le silence suivit cette remarque, chacun méditant dessus. Pour sa part, Roy n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de croire en un dieu. S'il en existait un, pourquoi aurait-il laissé une chose comme la guerre d'Ishbal arriver ? D'ailleurs ce peuple vénérait une déesse, et elle n'avait rien fait pour les sauver. Donc, il était inutile de croire. Le groupe arriva devant un grand massif rocheux.

Le colonel commença à le remonter, suivi de son équipe. Une fois arrivé en haut, il décida d'une pause déjeuner. Cela fut approuvé par des exclamations de soulagement. Il était vrai que les militaires n'avaient pas mangé depuis de nombreuses heures. Chacun ouvrit le sac qu'il portait.

« Un pique-nique sous l'eau, c'est original. » décréta Kain en épluchant une crevette.

« On va sûrement devoir dormir là aussi. » fit Brian.

« Je ne sais pas si va être possible. Techniquement l'eau ça réveille. » rappela Jean.

« Vous verrez bien. » intervint Edward.

Le déjeuner se fit en silence, avant que la nage ne reprenne.


	7. Les prisonniers de la néréide

**Nos héros vont encore tomber sur un os cette fois, ou plutôt une arête. Quand la néréide se fâche ... merci à tout ceux et celles qui suivent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber, si on en jugeait par la clarté qui baissait. Nos amis cherchèrent donc un endroit où dormir. Ed dénicha un coin près d'un récif de corail. Les soldats se demandaient s'ils allaient réellement parvenir à s'endormir. Les ondins eux, se couchèrent sur le sol, repliant leurs nageoires. Bientôt, le sommeil les gagna. Riza regarda son supérieur dormir, espérant pouvoir faire de même. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était guère rassurée à la pensée de s'endormir dans cet environnement. Si elle venait à manquer d'air ? Si la néréide les attaquait pendant la nuit ?

Il faisait totalement sombre à présent. En cas de danger elle ne verrait rien venir. La jeune femme tourna la tête. Ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, et Hawkeye finit par fermer les yeux. Les humains semblaient avoir trouver plus ou moins le sommeil. Nos deux ondins, eux, dormaient du sommeil du juste. En tout cas, personne ne remarqua la multitude de silhouettes qui s'approchaient en silence. Longues, avec une puissante mâchoire et des ailerons, elles avançaient en direction du groupe.

Roy et Ed se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens, ils y voyaient dans le noir. Tout était violet cerné de blanc cependant. Soudain Ed eut un hoquet de peur. Le colonel regarda ce qu'il voyait, et frissonna. Des requins. Des dizaines de requins avançaient vers eux. Voilà la raison de leur réveil, ils avaient dû sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre les bêtes approcher.

« On fait quoi ? Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre ! » dit Edaward.

Roy eut à peine le temps de répondre. Un requin leur fonçait dessus. Roy déguerpit, et le prédateur alla s'encastrer dans le corail. Le bruit réveilla les autres. Ed claqua des mains, et dressa un mur entre eux et les requins au moment où ils attaquaient. Il en résultat plusieurs bruits sourds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Taïsa ! » appela Riza.

« On se tire ! » répondit le brun en lui saisissant une main.

Elle ne voyait que l'éclat translucide de ses yeux. Roy attrapa la main de son ami, Ed celle d'Havoc et de Fuery puis Mustang demanda aux autres d'attraper de ceux restant, le tout en les guidant. Les ondins entraînèrent leurs amis par-dessus le corail. Les requins commençaient à contourner le mur dressé par le FullMetal.

« Merdouille ils nous rattrapent ! » s'exclama Ed.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Breda.

« Des requins. » répondit Roy.

Ces simples mots semèrent la panique parmi les humains. Les ondins plongèrent dans le corail, et cachèrent leurs amis à divers endroits. Ensuite, ils remontèrent pour entraîner les prédateurs au loin. Etant totalement dans le noir, les plongeurs ne purent que rester là à attendre. De temps à autre un bruit de fracas se faisait entendre, provoquant des sursauts de panique chez les humains.

* * *

« OUAH ! » entendit Riza.

Elle reconnut la voix de son colonel.

« Taïsa … » fit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la peur.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, faites qu'il en lui soit rien arrivé… Riza se recroquevilla dans sa cachette. Son supérieur était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide. CRASH ! Elle serra les dents, cherchant à refouler la peur qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Certes elle avait une arme, mais n'y voyait rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Ses collègues étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Eux aussi avaient entendu la voix de Roy, et le crash suivant.

« _Le colonel n'est pas mort … tout ira bien …_ » pensa Havoc pour se rassurer.

« _Que ça finisse vite …_ » se disait Fuery.

« _C'est pas demain la veille que j'irais remettre les pieds dans l'océan_. » songea Breda

« _Clac clac clac !_ » était la pensée de Falman.

« _… !!!_ » et voici celle de Brian.

Tous écoutaient de toutes leur oreilles, cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. Mais il n'y avait plus que le silence. Inquiétant, oppressant.

« Chuii ? » entendit Riza.

« Roy ? Euh colonel ? »

Elle sentit qu'on la tirait doucement hors de son trou. Elle était si soulagée de le savoir en vie qu'elle le serra contre lui.

« Tout va bien Riza, c'est fini. » fit Roy en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Je vous ai entendu crier. » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça a failli mais le FullMetal m'a écarté à temps. Vous n'êtes plus fâchée ? » questionna Mustang à son tour.

« Fâchée ? »

« Oui, pendant un moment j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'en vouliez. Est-ce parce que je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas assez rapide ? »

« Oh euh non. Ca n'a rien avoir, je reconnais que dans votre état vous l'êtes plus que moi. » fit Riza.

« Ho colonel ! Faudrait ptêt penser à aller chercher les autres, je sais pas où vous les avez planqué moi. » lança Edward.

Riza se dégagea des bras de son supérieur. Il alla dénicher Havoc, Fuery et Falman.

« Vous vous êtes battus contre une bande de requins ? » questionna McMurray.

« Oui. Fort heureusement une bonne partie s'était assommée contre le mur créé par le FullMetal, et ces bêtes ne sont pas bien malines. » répondit Roy, à côté de son lieutenant.

« Sans parler de l'aide précieuse du Cœur de l'Océan. » ajouta Ed.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Falman.

« Nous devons finir notre nuit. Colonel, restez avec eux pendant que je cherche un coin tranquille.» reprit le jeune ondin.

« Entendu. Tenez vous les uns aux autres, je vais vous faire descendre. »

Les humains s'agrippèrent comme ils purent dans l'obscurité. Mustang prit Riza par la main, et fit descendre le cortège au milieu des récifs. Lui-même s'installa sur un rocher, attendant que son autre subordonné revienne. Il pouvait aussi surveiller les environs. Un quart d'heure après, Ed revint.

« J'ai trouvé une grotte déserte par là-bas. » annonça-t-il.

« Très bien on y va. »

* * *

Les humains formèrent une chaîne, menée par les ondins. Ceux-ci les aidèrent à s'installer, puis allèrent eux-mêmes à l'entrée. Finalement chacun se rendormit, et le soleil semblait déjà haut quand ils se réveillèrent.

« Colonel, Edo-kun, réveillez-vous vous bouchez le passage. » fit Riza, en secouant son colonel.

« Mmmh. » gémit le brun.

« Debout Taïsa ! »

« Maah ! »

Ed ouvrit un œil et dit tout en s'étirant.

« Réveille-toi l'impuissant. »

« QUOI ?! »

« Voyez lieutenant, suffit d'avoir la technique. » commenta Edward.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, laissant un passage. La grotte trouvée par le FullMetal comportait une entrée où l'on ne pouvait passer qu'à ras du sol. Roy et lui s'étant mis devant, ils en bloquaient l'accès. Mustang finit enfin par aller nager un peu plus loin, et tout le groupe sortit pour déjeuner. Ceci fait, nos amis reprirent la route, en étant toutefois sur leurs gardes. Qui sait ce que Callirohé allait encore leur envoyer. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien de notable.

Roy annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la demeure du Grand Prêtre. Cela occasionna un certain soulagement parmi les militaires.

Soudain, une grande ombre les recouvrit. Quand ils levèrent la tête, ce furent pour voir une pieuvre énorme au-dessus d'eux. Le poulpe lança ses tentacules, et les captura tous.

« Saleté ! » s'exclama Ed en se débattant.

Mais les ventouses empêchaient qu'il glisse et ne s'échappe.

« FullMetal ! Allons-y ensemble ! » s'écria Roy

Comme si la pieuvre avait saisit leurs intentions, elle serra ces deux-là plus fort. Les ondins crurent qu'ils allaient étouffer. C'est alors que Riza parvint à attraper un harpon à sa ceinture. Elle piqua le tentacule. Surpris par la douleur, l'animal la relâcha. La blonde tira ensuite vers Roy, puis Ed et les autres. Sauf que le poulpe réagit, et l'emprisonna de nouveau.

« Lieutenant ! » s'exclama Roy.

« C'est le moment colonel ! » fit le FullMetal.

Tous deux tendirent les mains vers le milieu de la pieuvre, là où se trouvait sa bouche.

« Pourvu que ça marche ! » reprit le brun.

« Y'a pas de raison ! »

Un énorme tourbillon jaillit des mains de Roy, auquel vinrent s'ajouter les éclairs d'Edward. La pieuvre fut violemment percutée, et sous le coup libéra ses prisonniers. L'électricité combinée à l'eau occasionna un choc mortel. Le poulpe coula plus loin. Roy se tourna vers son équipe et son ami.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Ca ira vraiment quand on sortira d'ici. » répondit Brian.

Les autres approuvèrent. La nage reprit, aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Pour sa part, Callirohé poussa un rugissement de fureur face à ce nouvel échec. La néréide plongea dans le fleuve et disparut. Puisque personne ne semblait être capable d'arrêter ces maudits humains, elle allait s'en occuper elle-même. Ainsi une tornade d'eau apparut devant nos amis, qui furent refoulés par sa force. La tornade d'eau laissa place à une femme. La néréide tendit une main, et des bulles vinrent enfermer les humains.

« Oh non ! » fit Roy.

« TENTION ! » cria Edward.

Il fonça sur le colonel et l'emporta, pendant qu'un éclair touchait le fonds.

« Donnez-moi le Cœur de l'Océan, et je relâcherais vos amis. » dit Callirohé.

Les ondins comprirent qu'ils avaient affaire à la néréide.

« Mais avec plaisir ! » répondit vivement Roy.

Lui et son subordonné lui lancèrent une attaque. La néréide l'arrêta facilement, et même la leur renvoya. Les ondins l'évitèrent de justesse.

« Je vais lui apprendre moi ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Il écarta les bras. L'eau tout autour devint écumeuse, si bien qu'il était impossible d'y voir à un mètre. Sachant où se trouvait la néréide, Roy lui fonça dessus et lui administra un violent coup de nageoire. Il la plaqua ensuite au sol, et lui serra le cou.

« Si tu veux continuer à respirer tu relâches mes hommes immédiatement ! » menaça-t-il.

« Colonel stop ! Vous les étranglez eux aussi ! » lança Edward.

Roy tourna la tête, pour voir ses amis subir ce qu'il faisait à Callirohé. La néréide posa une main sur le bras de Mustang, et lui envoya une décharge qui le fit crier de douleur. Ed rappliqua, et tordit le poignet de la néréide. Cette dernière se libéra par un puissant courant marin.

« Vous avez intérêt à me ramener le Cœur et la Perle. Je vous aurais à l'œil, alors si vous tentez ne serait-ce que prévenir quelqu'un, je tuerai un de ces humains. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez ce bijou. » avertit-elle.

« Colonel ! » appela Riza en tapant contre sa bulle.

Roy était au sol, inconscient. Le lieutenant essaya de briser sa prison avec le harpon, mais la bulle était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Ed était auprès de Mustang qu'il essayait de ranimer. Un tourbillon s'éleva autour de la néréide, et elle disparut avec les humains.

« Colonel ! Oh colonel réveillez-vous ! »

Le FullMetal tapotait les joues de son supérieur. Soudain, il eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose remonter le long de ses bras. Du courant électrique … Roy ouvrit les yeux juste après. Ed regarda ses mains. Il avait dû absorber l'électricité encore présente dans le corps du militaire. Celui-ci se redressa, une main sur la tête.

« Où … où est Callirohé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Partie. Elle a emporté les autres. Elle veut le Cœur de l'Océan avec la perle, et si on prévient qui que ce soit, elle en tuera un. » répondit le FullMetal d'une voix grave.

« C'est pas vrai … »

Le silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à une solution. Finalement, Mustang se redressa.

« Nous allons chez le Prêtre. » déclara-t-il.

« Et que devrons-nous faire une fois là-bas ? demanda le blond.

« Nous improviserons. »

Cette réponse étonna le jeune. D'ordinaire, le soldat réfléchissait toujours à un plan. En même temps, il se dit que vu que la néréide les surveillait, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Etant également pressés, Mustang profiterait sûrement du trajet pour trouver une solution. Le FullMetal suivit donc le colonel, qui nageait assez vite.


	8. La perle de vie

**Alors, comment vont faire nos ondins pour délivrer leurs amis ? Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture **

* * *

Nos petits ondins arrivèrent devant une grotte. Le Grand Prêtre vivait là. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant.

« On y va ? » questionna Ed.

« Allez. » fit Roy.

Tous deux se présentèrent à l'entrée.

« Entrez nobles élus. Je vous attendais. » fit une voix.

Les concernés pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Un ondin avec des nageoires vert émeraude leur tournait le dos. Il leur fit face, et les militaires se rendirent compte qu'il était âgé. Il arborait en effet de longs cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une barbe elle aussi très longue. Il nagea vers eux.

« Soyez les bienvenus. Je m'appelle Nandar, je suis le Grand Prêtre du dieu Poséidon. » dit-il.

« Enchanté. Je suis Roy Mustang, et voici Edward Elric. » fit le colonel.

« Et comment vous appelle-t-on ? Roy ou Mustang ? » interrogea Nandar.

« Roy ça peut aller. »

« Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que mon peuple n'utilise qu'un seul mot pour s'appeler. Mais passons. J'ai été informé de votre venue. »

« Ah ? Par qui donc ? » s'étonna Edward.

« Eh bien je possède quelques dons, et surtout c'est moi qui me suis chargé de vous transmettre les moitiés. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la Perle de Vie. » expliqua l'ondin.

Il partit en avant et sortit de sa grotte. Pendant ce temps, nos héros essayaient de trouver un moyen de secourir leurs amis. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas remettre le Cœur de l'Océan à la néréide. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'elle tienne parole. Elle les tuerait certainement en même temps que leurs amis.

« _Il faudrait avertir le Grand Prêtre, lui il nous aiderait sûrement. Mais comment faire avec Callirohé qui nous surveille ?_ » pensa Edward.

Nandar arriva devant un massif d'algues. Il écarta les plantes aquatiques, et toucha une marque sur le sol. Celle-ci brilla.

« Je pensais qu'un objet aussi important serait plus dur à trouver. » dit le brun.

« Personne à part moi ne sait qu'elle est là, et seule ma main peut ouvrir sa cachette. La voilà. » expliqua le prêtre.

Il allait la donner à Roy, quand soudain la perle tomba dans les algues.

« Ouh que je suis maladroit ! Aidez-moi à la chercher je vous prie. » fit Nandar.

Il plongea aussitôt la tête la première dans les algues. Les alchimistes échangèrent un regard, puis firent de même. Le prêtre se rapprocha de Mustang.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec vos amis. Je vais vous aider. Arrangez-vous pour que le médaillon électrocute la néréide. » fit Nandar à voix basse.

Roy sourit, puis l'air de rien fit semblant de chercher ailleurs. Ce faisant il se rapprocha de son subordonné, et lui rapporta ce qu'il savait. Soudain, le prêtre se redressa.

« La voilà ! Ce que c'est de vieillir, on ne sait plus tenir même une petite perle. » dit-il.

Il donna la perle à Roy. Ensuite, il expliqua que pour trouver le dieu ils devaient faire confiance à leur cœur. Les alchimistes le remercièrent, puis s'en allèrent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Callirohé avait regagné sa cache sous-marine. Elle entreposa les bulles dans un coin.

« Vous pouvez enlever ce que vous avez sur le museau. Il y a de l'air dans vos bulles. » dit-elle à ses otages.

Riza fut la première à l'enlever, et fusilla la néréide du regard.

« Eh bien ! Que de colère je vois dans vos yeux ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Et ce n'est encore rien à celle que vous verrez dans les yeux de mon supérieur. Vous allez vite comprendre votre erreur. » fit Riza d'un ton froid.

Callirohé lui adressa un sourire moqueur suivi d'un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas peur d'un petit humain. » annonça-t-elle.

« Vous en faites pas ça va venir. » lança Havoc.

Callirohé rit de plus belle.

« Vraiment vous m'amusez tous les deux. Je me demande lequel je vais tuer en premier. »

Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en coquillage, et effleura une bulle pour surveiller où en étaient les deux ondins. Les militaires de leur côté, cherchaient comment s'évader. Riza tenta à nouveau de percer sa bulle. La pointe de son couteau ne semblait même pas rayer sa prison. Elle eut beau s'acharner, elle était bien enfermée. Hawkeye tourna la tête vers ses collègues, qui essayaient eux aussi d'éclater leur bulle. Kain fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Cessez donc de vous agiter. Ces bulles ne disparaîtront que si je le décide. » lança Callirohé.

Et ce n'était pour tout de suite. Les soldats se regardèrent. La néréide ne tiendrait sûrement pas sa parole de les libérer. Ou alors, seulement pour les tuer. De colère, Jean frappa sa bulle à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai dit ça suffit ! » reprit le démon des eux.

« AAAAH ! »

« Havoc ! » s'exclamèrent les autres.

« Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'une petite décharge. Mais la prochaine le fera taire … définitivement. » avertit la néréide.

Le blond se le tint pour dit et décida de rester tranquille. Et les autres également.

* * *

« Comment va-t-on trouver Callirohé à présent ? » questionna Ed.

« Aucune idée. Tu me fais penser qu'elle ne nous a même pas dit où la rejoindre. »

Tout à coup, un tourbillon d'eau les emprisonna. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait dans une grotte, la tête à l'air libre.

« Colonel ! »

« Riza ! »

Ses subordonnés étaient bien là, enfermés dans des bulles. Ils avaient ôté leur masque.

« Vous voilà enfin mes petits ondins. Approchez. » fit une voix.

La néréide venait d'arriver. D'un geste des mains, elle fit se soulever l'eau et asseoir les ondins sur le bord.

« J'ai pu voir que vous aviez accompli votre mission. Donnez-moi le médaillon à présent. » dit-elle.

« T.t.t. On vous donne d'abord la perle, vous libérez nos amis et on vous donne le reste ensuite.» répondit Edward.

Pour preuve de sa bonne foi, il lui lança la perle qu'elle attrapa au vol. Callirohé sourit. Les bulles éclatèrent, libérant les humains. Ces derniers rejoignirent le bord, pendant que Roy et le FullMetal envoyaient leur moitié. La néréide eut un sourire mauvais. Ils étaient vraiment stupides. Mais quand elle attrapa les deux moitiés, elle reçut une violente décharge qui la fit s'évanouir.

« A l'eau vite ! » s'écria Roy.

Ils remirent leurs masques et plongèrent. Le groupe s'empressa de quitter le repaire de Callirohé et de s'en éloigner. Quand il jugea qu'ils furent suffisamment hors de portée, Roy stoppa.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » questionna-t-il.

« Oui oui … mais colonel le médaillon … » répondit Kain.

Il remarqua alors que le bijou était déjà revenu autour de son cou.

« Et la perle ? » demanda Brian.

« Fausse. Le prête était au courant de ce qui vous était arrivé. Par conséquent il s'est arrangé pour nous venir en aide. J'ai ensuite configuré le médaillon pour qu'il court-circuite Callirohé. » raconta Edward.

« D'ailleurs, il faut retourner chez Nandar. Qu'il nous donne la bonne perle et qu'on en finisse. Mais avant ça … » ajouta Roy.

Il prit sa moitié de médaillon, qu'il brandit vers ses subordonnés.

« Cœur de l'Océan, ramène-les au bateau. » dit-il.

« Quoi mais … » commença Breda.

Une tornade d'eau enveloppa le groupe, et les ramena dare-dare à la surface. Ensuite, le serpent d'eau fendit l'océan et déposa son chargement sur le bateau de Brian avant de disparaître.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! » s'exclama l'inventeur en ôtant son masque.

« Il a fait ça … pour nous protéger je pense. Et j'ai horreur qu'il fasse ce genre de chose ! » répondit Riza.

Elle se remit debout et s'approcha du bord. Inutile d'essayer les retrouver dans cette immensité liquide. Elle frappa le bord du poing. Bon sang quand comprendrait-il que c'était elle le garde du corps ? La jeune femme soupira.

« Il va s'en tirer ne vous en faites pas lieutenant. » fit Falman en approchant.

« Je l'espère, que je puisse lui sonner les cloches quand il reviendra ! »

L'adjudant sourit.

* * *

Sous l'eau, Roy remit sa moitié de Cœur au tour du cou.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Ils seront plus en sécurité là-haut. » dit Ed, bras croisés.

« Je l'espère. » soupira Roy.

« Allez, retour chez le Grand Prêtre. »

Roy suivit le jeune. Leur sens de l'orientation marin leur permit de retrouver le chemin de la demeure de Nandar. Ce dernier les attendait hors de sa grotte.

« Ca marché ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, nous les avons fait revenir à la surface. » annonça le FullMetal.

« C'est une bonne idée. Mieux vaut qu'ils ne soient pas à vos côtés quand Callirohé reviendra à elle. Car elle va être folle de rage. » fit Nandar.

« On s'en doute, mais elle l'a bien cherché. » ajouta Roy avec un sourire.

Nandar lui rendit son sourire, puis les conduisit de nouveau à la cachette. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas au massif d'algues. Il passa au-dessus, et descendit dans une crevasse. Ensuite, le vieil ondin passa dans un petit trou. Le trio arriva bientôt dans une salle, où brillait la perle.

« Maintenant que le démon ne nous surveille plus, je peux bien vous le dire : la cachette de tout à l'heure n'était qu'un leurre, remplie de perles ordinaires. La Perle de Vie se trouvait ici, protégée par divers sorts, que j'ai désactivé en passant. » dit-il en prenant le joyau.

Ce fut Ed qui le recueillit. Lui et son supérieur ôtèrent leurs moitiés. Ed plaça la perle dans l'encoche, et Mustang fit de même. Le Cœur brilla intensément, et ils détournèrent la tête. Quand ce fut fini, une douce lumière bleutée enveloppait encore le bijou. Les deux chaînes qui retenait les moitiés avait fondu en une seule.

« Je crois que le plus dur est fait. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à découvrir la prison de Poséidon. Le reste se fera tout seul. » déclara Nandar.

« Bien … on va s'en occuper alors. » dit Mustang.

Le FullMetal récupéra le bijou entier et le passa à son cou. Nandar conduisit les élus au-dehors.

« Au revoir ! Et merci pour tout ! » fit Roy, plus loin.

« Merci à vous plutôt ! » répondit le prêtre.

Les deux ondins lui firent des signes de la main, et s'éloignèrent. Ed questionna le médaillon pour qu'il leur indique le chemin à suivre. Un rayon bleu perça les profondeurs marines, partant sur la gauche.

« Allez, finissons-en ! » dit Roy en prenant la direction indiquée.

« Et après ça, je ne veux plus entendre parler de poisson, d'océan ou même de natation. » dit le blond.

« Et moi donc ! »


	9. Le roi des mers et des océans

**Oh ... c'est la fin. Ouais la fin de la fic, quoi d'autre ? En tout merci d'avoir suivi, j'en ai une autre en attente et deux en co-écriture. Et d'ici à ce qu'une nouvelle idée me passe par la tête ... enfin voilà. Bonne lecture **

* * *

Cela faisait des heures que le groupe de soldats patientait sur le bateau. Riza était accoudée au bord, scrutant l'eau pour voir si elle apercevait son colonel ou bien le FullMetal.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Breda en approchant.

Il ouvrit une bouteille de bière, et s'accouda à côté d'elle.

« Non. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, je déteste rester là à attendre. » répondit la blonde.

« C'est sûr, c'est pas facile. Mais vous en faites pas tant, c'est des durs à cuire ces deux-là. Je dirais même du genre indigeste pour les bestioles marines. » sourit le rouquin.

Le lieutenant sourit à son tour. Certes le colonel n'avait plus son alchimie du feu, mais il avait d'autres moyens de défense. Et il n'était pas seul : Ed était avec lui, et c'était un des meilleurs alchimistes du pays. Sans compter que lui n'avait pas besoin de cercle pour s'en servir. Donc Breda avait raison : inutile de se faire un sang d'encre. Riza soupira, et se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur. A la question de ses collègues quant aux nouvelles, elle hocha négativement la tête.

La jeune femme s'assit, même si elle savait qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps sans aller de nouveau scruter l'eau.

Mais nous, on va aller voir ce qui se passe là-dessous.

* * *

Callirohé, le démon des eaux a reprit connaissance, et n'a pas manqué de hurler de rage en découvrant qu'elle a été trompée. Aussi a-t-elle décidé d'envoyer une véritable armée détruire les élus du dieu des mers. Requins, espadons, murènes et toute sa cohorte d'êtres moitié humains moitié animaux étaient en ce moment à leur poursuite. Nos deux ondins faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les semer. Le Cœur les avait bien aidé pour les ralentir. 

« Décidément ils sont du genre têtu ! » s'exclama Roy, qui zigzaguait dans les récifs.

Un espadon tenta de l'embrocher. Le brun vira de bord à la dernière seconde, et le poisson se retrouva le nez planté dans le corail.

« Ouais mais pas autant que nous ! » dit Ed en opérant une cabriole.

Il fit ainsi face à une tripotée de requins, et tendit les mains. Des éclairs vinrent s'enrouler autour des terribles carnivores, les mettant hors course. Roy se précipita vers le blond, remonta et le tira vers le haut, au moment où une bestiole allait lui fendre la tête.

« Aourf ! » souffla le blondinet.

Le colonel évita un requin et se fit égratigner par un espadon. Le FullMetal se servit encore du Cœur de l'Océan.

« Essaie de les emprisonner ! » fit Roy en le relâchant.

« Ok. Euh … »

Une énorme bulle se gonfla entre eux et les animaux marins, absorbant les bêtes.

« Bien joué, mais il en reste encore. » constata Roy.

« Venez ! » dit le jeune.

Ed piqua vers le fonds, suivit de son supérieur. En chemin il claqua des mains. Il les posa ensuite directement sur le sol, sans prendre la peine de se remettre à l'endroit. Un gros mur jaillit, que percutèrent nombre d'animaux. Nos amis profitèrent de cette diversion pour fuir.

« Bon mais il est où Posinet ? On va plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps à ce rythme ! » dit le brun.

( _Ndla : avé Posinet XD ! _) Les ondins commençaient à être sérieusement fatigués, à nager si vite et à cabrioler dans tous les sens. Ils suivaient toujours le rayon émit par le Cœur, en se demandant si un jour ils en verraient le bout. Et alors qu'enfin ils arrivèrent en bout de course, un éclair tomba devant eux.

« OUPS ! » s'exclamèrent-ils.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas le réveiller ! » s'exclama Callirohé, à cheval sur un énorme espadon.

L'animal leur fonça dessus à une telle vitesse qu'il n'évitèrent son terrible nez que par miracle. L'espadon s'en prenait surtout au porteur du Cœur de l'Océan, autrement dit le FullMetal. Ce dernier esquivait assez bien le pic. Il pirouetta par-dessus et déséquilibra la néréide. Roy saisit l'occasion.

« Attends un peu sale gamin ! » s'exclama Callirohé en tentant de poignarder l'adolescent.

« Pas mal, mais t'es un peu lente, en plus d'être idiote ! » sourit Edward.

« Quoi ? »

« Au cas tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus le médaillon ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'effectivement il ne l'avait plus autour du cou.

* * *

Soudain, la néréide fut brutalement plaquée au sol. Quand elle regarda qui avait osé, elle pâlit. 

« Poséidon … » souffla-t-elle.

Devant elle se tenait en effet le dieu des mers et des océans. Ses yeux très bleus la fixaient avec colère à travers les mèches de cheveux noirs flottant autour du visage du dieu.

« Callirohé. » dit-il.

Les poissons avaient décampé. Poséidon maintenait la néréide au sol avec son trident. Il portait le Cœur de l'Océan autour du cou, à sa taille évidemment. Car le dieu était bien plus grand que tout le reste. Ses élus avaient l'air perdus à côté d'une baleine bleue. Callirohé décida d'arranger sa taille elle aussi, pour affronter son ennemi. Craignant les coups perdus, les ondins filèrent s'abriter derrière l'ancienne prison de pierre de Poséidon.

La néréide attaqua avec son poignard. Le dieu para avec son arme, avant de répliquer par un éclair. Le courant commença à devenir de plus en plus en fort autour des deux combattants. Tant et si bien que cela se répercuta à la surface.

Depuis le bateau, on pouvait apercevoir un énorme tourbillon se former. Les vagues n'étaient pas en reste. Les passagers virent soudain émerger de l'eau quelque chose de blanc, puis du noir et des nageoires gigantesques.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'exclama Fuery.

« Aucune idééééee! » s'écria Havoc en se cramponnant à une poignée de porte.

Le bateau venait en effet de monter et de redescendre d'un coup sec. Callirohé et Poséidon émergèrent à nouveau de l'eau. Le ciel s'obscurcit, et les éclairs fusèrent. L'un d'eux passa au-dessus du bateau.

« Je vais vomiiiiiir ! » fit Brian.

Le navire tanguait dans tous les sens. Cela sembla se calmer quand les deux ennemis retournèrent dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Les nuages disparurent, les vagues aussi.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Breda.

En réponse, une grosse vague manqua de faire chavirer l'embarcation. Puis le calme revint.

« Eh ben ! Quelle tempête ! » commenta Havoc.

Chacun se releva tant bien que mal, et regarda vers l'océan. Plus rien, mer d'huile. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit. Poséidon sortit de l'eau, et tendit les mains vers le navire. Roy et Ed se trouvaient dedans, et atterrirent sur le plancher. Le dieu leur avait redonné leurs jambes, et ils portaient leurs vêtements habituels.

« Colonel ! » fit Riza en allant vers lui.

Le brun l'attira à lui, et posa son front contre le sien.

« Dites-nous que Callirohé n'existe plus ! » fit Brian.

« Le démon des eaux a été vaincu, comme il se devait. » fit Poséidon en agitant une main avec un bracelet d'or.

Les soldats furent soulagés d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« En récompense de ce service rendu, mes deux élus ont le droit de me demander une faveur. » reprit le dieu avec un doux sourire.

« Eh bien … je voudrais que mon frère retrouve son corps d'origine. Voyez-vous il est emprisonné dans une armure par ma faute. Et moi, je voudrais retrouver mes membres. » dit Edward en montrant son automail au bras, puis à la jambe.

« Ton vœu sera exaucé Edward. »

Une aura lumineuse enveloppa la divinité un court instant. Puis il posa l'index sur la tête du blond. Il y eut un tintement métallique. Quand le jeune regarda son bras, il était de nouveau de chair, tout comme sa jambe. Ses automails étaient par terre, remplacé par ses membres. Il n'en revenait pas

« Moi je voudrais que vous abolissiez une règle stupide. » dit Roy, qui tenait toujours son lieutenant.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Poséidon attendit qu'il formule clairement sa demande.

« Celle qui dit que les relations entre officiers sont interdites. » reprit Mustang.

Cette fois Riza le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il était sérieux ?

« Voilà qui est fait. N'hésitez pas à revenir dans mon royaume, je vous y accueillerais avec plaisir.» fit Poséidon.

« On y pensera. » répondit le FullMetal.

Poséidon leur sourit, et leur souhaita un bon retour avant de plonger. En voyant les nageoires, les soldats se tournèrent vers Roy et Ed.

« Dites, il a une queue de poisson lui aussi ? » questionna Fuery.

« Eh ouais ! Poséidon est tout simplement un ondin géant. » répondit Edward en ramassant son bras et sa jambe métallique.

« Bon ! Retour à Central, sur la bonne vieille terre ferme ! » déclara Brian.

Il remit le moteur en route, et fila vers le port.

* * *

« Colonel. » appela Riza. 

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi … pourquoi avoir demandé que la règle des relations soit abolie ? »

Roy lui sourit et la reprit dans ses bras.

« Pour que vous soyez enfin à moi. » répondit-il à mi-voix.

Hawkeye afficha une teinte rivalisant avec celle de la cerise.

« Mais … je croyais que … Liglaé … »

« Ah c'était donc ça ! Hahahahaha ! Allons Riza, comme si j'allais m'intéresser à une femme-poisson ! » rit le colonel.

« Alors vous … »

« Oui Riza, je vous aime. Et j'espère bien que c'est réciproque … » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme répondit avec bonheur à son étreinte et à son baiser. Quelques heures plus tard, Edward revenait à Resembool. Il vit un jeune garçon courir vers lui à toute allure.

« Nii-san ! Regarde j'ai retrouvé mon corps ! C'est arrivé comme ça tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Alphonse ! Rassure-toi c'est normal. Disons que c'est pour services rendus au peuple marin. » répondit le blond.

« Edwaaard ! » entendit-il.

« Ah voilà Winry. » fit Al.

« Tu as encore cassé ton automail ! Tu veux me rendre folle c'est ça ? » attaqua-t-elle.

« Mais où as-tu vu qu'il était cassé ? » fit Ed avec un air de malice.

« Parce que tu le porte sur l'épaule ! »

« Et tu trouve pas ça bizarre ? »

Winry regarda plus attentivement, et vit qu'il tenait le bras mécanique avec … son bras droit. Sa mâchoire alla se fracasser au sol.

« Et j'ai aussi récupéré ma jambe gauche ! » annonça-t-il en soulevant son pantalon.

« Mais mais mais … comment … d'abord Al qui sort de son armure, maintenant ça … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » reprit la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas moi non plus. Nous n'avons pas trouvé la pierre philosophale pourtant. » ajouta Al en se grattant la tête.

« Héhéhéhéhé non ! Allez venez je vais tout vous raconter ! » fit Edward.

Pendant ce temps-là au Q.G, Roy regardait le soleil briller à travers la fenêtre, Riza pelotonnée contre lui. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment main dans la main avec son supérieur, et personne n'avait eu l'air de trouver ça anormal. Mieux, ils avaient même croisé d'autres couples.

« J'espère que quand je me réveillerais demain, rien de tout ça n'aura disparu. » dit-elle.

« Oui … mais je pense pas qu'il y ait un risque. » fit Roy avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« L'inondation a vite passé. » reprit le lieutenant.

« Et malgré la surprise, personne ne pense à chercher plus loin ce qui s'est passé. En même temps, il faudrait qu'ils aillent sous l'eau pour ça. »

« Donc, pas de danger de ce côté-là non plus. » ajouta Riza avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

Roy sourit, et reporta son regard vers le ciel azur. Encore une drôle d'aventure qui leur était tombée dessus, mais vu les résultats le jeu en avait valu la chandelle.


End file.
